Of Forbiddon, Nearly Illegal Love
by Lina Cross
Summary: In nearly all respects, Draco Malfoy is a boy not many would fall for. Yes, he's arrogant; true, he's selfish; certainly, he's mean. But what happens when he loves someone far out of his league, and strictly forbidden?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I decided I would try my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic. It's my first, and possibly one of two involving Draco Malfoy, but I won't make any promises. I hope you guys enjoy my ramblings, and please please please _please_ review!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of these characters besides Ember Greyson!

**. . .**

Hogwarts.

A beautiful, wonderful, miraculous place in some respects. Like the randomly appearing food, the magical lessons, the talking portraits.

But it wasn't as amazing in other respects. Namely, Draco Malfoy, and Slytherin house on the whole. There was something...off about that boy. I'd always known that. Oh, sure, he was arrogant and disrespectful and quite possibly a demonic spawn of Satan, just like the other Slytherins. But there was just something about him that was just a little darker, a little more intimidating than the others. Very few people that I'd seen were like that, and none of them promised anything other than becoming a Death Eater.

"Ember?"

"Harry?"

"Are you all right?" Harry Potter asked, green eyes not so much showing concern as curiosity.

"I'm thinking." I said.

"Obviously. May I inquire as to what about?" he asked in a jokingly pompous voice.

"Oh, just the usual, I'd suppose," came the lazy drawl of Draco Malfoy, standing behind us as we waited to enter the Potions classroom. "_Nothing_."

Tired of all of his insults and snide remarks, I calmly turned to look at him. "Hello, Malfoy." I said brightly. "Eat any good first years today?"

He smirked at me. "Yes, Greyson. And they were delicious. You'd better watch your mouth, or-"

"Or what?" I interrupted. "You'll send an owl to Daddy and get us all expelled? Come on, Draco. We're not in second year. Calling someone empty-brained and threatening to tell your father on people is, quite honestly, very repetitive and highly childish. Really, get some new material. Now, if you don't mind, I have a Potions class that I simply _must_ be getting to." With that, I very simply, and without ceremony, turned around and walked through the recently opened doorway.

"Blimey," muttered Ron Weasley as he entered next to me. "What possessed you to do that?"

"I was annoyed." I said simply.

"You weren't actually angry?" asked Hermione Granger, taking the seat next to mine.

"Nope. Mildly irritated is more like what I'd say." I told her.

She just smiled and shook her head as Professor Snape began class.

For this being our fifth year, I was surprised at how little I'd stood up to Malfoy in the past. I'd barely squeak out an apology for whatever it was he was tormenting me about before I ran. But, over the summer, I came to realize that I really didn't care what he thought of me, or anyone, for that matter. He was always going to spread rumors about me, no matter what I did. I was a Gryffindor. He felt he had the right. But he didn't, and I knew that. If he was going to spread rumors, I'd rather feel as though I instigated them instead of not deserving them at all.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Malfoy drew out his wand from his sleeve. _What's he doing_? I wondered. _We don't need wands for this lesson_.

That's when I noticed the small tongue of flame that had just _magically_ happened to jump from below Ron's cauldron onto the hem of his robes. Before he could even notice the smoldering clothes, though, I pulled out my own wand and quietly muttered an incantation. The flame was extinguished, and I returned to my potion as though nothing had happened. My facade slipped a little, though, when I noticed Malfoy's utterly bewildered expression. I snorted, and I barely had time to compose myself before Snape swept by and made some cynical remark that I didn't bother listening to.

But Malfoy had noticed me laughing, and he knew who'd ruined his trick. He scowled and trained his wand on me instead. I suddenly felt a burning sensation on my hand and I quickly stifled a yelp. I bent over my now blistered hand and whispered the counter-curse. The blisters receded, though it was still red and raw. I jabbed my wand in Malfoy's direction and murmured the spell to cause his cauldron to spring a new leak every two minutes (which I'd learned from Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers).

It took two minutes for the spell to kick in, but when it did, his face was absolutely priceless. He looked as though someone had just put holes in his cauldron while he was making a Wart-Inducing Potion. Oh, wait, someone just did.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape growled as students scrambled to stand on chairs and escape the leaking potion. "Care to explain to me why you seem to have a defective cauldron?"

My eyes widened as I realized Malfoy could possibly tell the Potions Master what I'd done, and, therefore, would have my wand checked for the last spell I'd used. I hurriedly did a nearly imperceptible charm that merely made glitter shoot out the end of my wand. The evidence of this was quickly washed away by the Wart potion now spreading all over the dungeon floor.

But this was all highly unnecessary. Malfoy simply looked at Professor Snape and said, "I suppose it's because of the shop I bought it from. I mean, what can you expect from Potage's Cauldron Shop?"

Wow. Saved my arse and still managed to insult someone all in one go. I mentally applauded him for the accomplishment.

Class was dismissed ten minutes later, and everyone tried to get to the door without touching the floor, which Snape had so conveniently forgotten to clear. I laughed to myself, for it was a little like playing the Muggle game, The Floor Is Lava, except the floor was a liquid that could give you gigantic warts within thirty seconds depending on the potency.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry once we were clear of the classroom.

"That's what I was wondering." said Hermione. "Cauldron's don't just randomly spring leaks, I don't care what Percy's report on their bottoms says."

"I think he made that potion wrong, too." said Ron. "Look, it singed my robes!"

"Actually, I can shed a bit of light on that," I said casually just before telling the three about the small wizard duel Malfoy and I had performed unbeknownst to the Potions Master.

"_Why_, Em?" asked Hermione. "Why on _Earth_ would you instigate a _wizard duel_ with _Malfoy_?"

"Okay, one, I didn't instigate that one, and, two, I was saving Ron for becoming a human fireball." I said.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Ron said as we headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"No problem."

"What I'm still wondering," said Harry. "is why he covered for you."

"Probably because the nasty git knew he'd get caught, too." Ron said pompously.

"That's what I was thinking." I said.

"That's a good point, but I'm still not sure." Hermione said as we sat down at the table.

"Anyway," I said. "It doesn't really matter. I don't care about Malfoy. I haven't for a while. I'm going to the library after dinner, if anyone wants to come with me."

"Sorry," said Hermione. "I still have a few more elf hats to finish."

"Quidditch practice." said Harry.

"I got kicked out of the library yesterday." said Ron apologetically. "She won't let me back in for another few days."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"The old bat caught me making 'rude gestures' to Marcus Flint. Don't know why I got in trouble. Flint's too thick to understand what half of them meant." he grumbled.

"Well, on that note, I suppose I'd better get going. Transfiguration essays don't write themselves." I said, picking up my bag and leaving the Great Hall.

My time in the library was highly uneventful, and the happenings there are hardly worth mentioning. I managed to complete two essays and get started on a third when Madame Pince told me I ought to leave or risk getting caught being out of bed after hours. I agreed and hurried on my way.

As I was about to round the corner that lead to the Gryffindor corridor, I felt myself being roughly pulled to the side and into a broom cupboard. Automatically, I whispered, "Lumos!" and lit the tip of my wand. There, in front of me, was an absolutely livid Draco Malfoy.

"Who do you think you are, Greyson?" he snapped.

"What?" I asked, bewildered. I knew Malfoy openly humiliated people, but this was a bit far for his standards. If he had any.

"_No one_ treats me like that!" he snarled. "_No one_! If my father hears of this-"

"Oh, please, get a grip on yourself, Malfoy." I snorted. "You think that by locking me in a broom cupboard you're somehow going to get me to stop standing up to you? Not a chance. You know me, Malfoy. I don't back down that easily. Maybe I used to. But that's over now. Just because you're not comfortable with it in no way means I'm going to stop. Learn that." Saying this, I shoved the cupboard door open and stalked back to the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor common room. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." I spat.

"No need to be so snippy." yawned the fat lady as she swung forward to admit me. I climbed through the portrait hole and sat heavily on the couch in the middle of the common room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the floor playing with Crookshanks when they looked up at me.

"You were gone for a while. What took so long?" asked Harry.

"I was ambushed." I said shortly.

"By who?" asked Hermione.

"Who else? Malfoy."

Harry's eye's widened. "Did he hit you?"

"No," I said. "He just shoved me in a broom closet and told me that he's basically going to tell Lucius on me about what I did today."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Really, Hermione? Because it seems to me that's exactly what Malfoy would do." I snapped.

"I'm just saying it's weird. I mean, he covers for you in Potions and then, all of a sudden, he's making threats? Don't you think that's a little strange?" she asked.

"Actually, I agree with Hermione on this one." said Harry.

"You can't be serious." I said. They just looked at me and shrugged. "Really? Well, fine, what do you think it is?"

"What what is?" they asked in unison.

"The reason you think Malfoy's acting so erratic."

"I honestly don't know." Hermione admitted. "But I want to try and find out. If it doesn't interfere with taking down Voldamort, that is." she added with a quick look at Harry.

"No," he said, shaking his head and looking like he was in deep thought. "This absolutely isn't our top priority, but it's definitely something I want to get to the bottom of."

I sighed. "I'm telling you, there's no bottom to get to, but do what you will. I'm going to turn in."

"Good night." they called as I headed to the girls' dormitory.

**. . .**

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the story. This is the only time I'll be putting an author's note at the end so as to keep the reading mostly seamless. Just wanted to remind you all to review and to say that I appreciate anyone reading this. Also, I have most of this done, so I'll try to post as Fanfiction lets me. They seem to have been having issues of late. Thanks! Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note, I'm making it so Draco became a Death Eater in his fifth year. J. K. Rowling never actually mentions when he becomes one, nor if he became one at all (not directly, anyway), so I'm still kind of following the book. Just a heads-up. And thanks to all the people who reviewed. I loved what you had to say. 3

**. . .**

I stared at the underside of the top of my four-poster bed, deep in resentful thought. Stupid Greyson. What was her problem? She used to be so mousey and timid, a general pushover. Then suddenly she grew a pair and now it's like she's queen of the school. And people actually _liked_ her.

_You like her, too, _said a voice in the back of my head. I sighed, knowing it was true. Ever since third year, I'd started feeling things for her. It had taken me until fourth year to realize it. So much so that I'd actually contemplated asking her to the Yule Ball. I scowled in the darkness. No one would have allowed that. Especially not my father. So I'd been forced to go with..._Pansy_. I shivered just thinking about her. She was so clingy, and she acted like we were dating. Of course, I'd never let my emotions anywhere near her. Even though Greyson was a Muggle lover and a Gryffendor, she was still; a. far prettier, b. much smarter, and c. so much less stuck-up. Even though I myself had a bit of an arrogant disposition, Parkinson was irritating as hell. How could Father even _think_ of making me marry her?

I sighed as I thought about Father. Yes, it was true, I used his name as a weapon to avoid trouble, but in reality, I despised him. He was weak, hiding behind money and a family name to get him what he wanted. I could make do without those things because I was clever. I was strong. Father simply figured he knew everything and left it at that. The fool. I smirked as I thought of his expression if he ever found out about my feelings for Greyson. That would really be a punch in the stomach.

I sighed again, thinking of her. It was all her fault I was in this mess. Why did she have to be so damned pretty? And why did she command my attention? I would have guessed because she played _very_ hard to get, but that had only occurred this year. Maybe it was because of the way she looked at me. It wasn't fear, like the first through fourth years, and it wasn't hatred, like the fifth through seventh years. It was something like pity. Like she felt sorry for me. What could she feel sorry for me about? I was rich, handsome, prince of Slytherin's, of very high affluence. I was lucky.

_Sure, lucky_, I thought grimly, tracing the sickly green skull tattooed on the inside of my forearm. I shivered slightly. Just the thought of such an ugly mark grafted onto my skin made me ill. I'd never wanted to be a part of Voldamort's inner circle. It was a decision Mother and Father had made for me. They thought I would be pleased, that I would forgive them for allowing the other awful followers into our home.

They were wrong. I hated wondering if, at any moment, I would be summoned. That the terrible, burning sensation would occur, signifying that I was nothing more than a slave. But no one owned me. I continued to tell myself that, hoping that maybe it was true. I controlled myself, my own actions. Not even Professor Snape held any sway over me. They all thought I was in the palms of their hands. Father, Mother, Dumbledor, Aunt Bellatrix, Snape, Voldamort. But they were fooling themselves. I was fooling them. There was no way I was ever going to bend to their wills. None.

That must be why Greyson looked at me with pity, even when she was insulting me. She knew, somehow, that I was being pushed and pulled in every direction, that they all wanted a piece of me. But how could she? I rolled over in irritation, wondering what the girl knew that she wasn't letting on. She couldn't possibly know about my Dark Mark, or about Snape's plans to get me ready for a mission Voldamort would surely give me to prove myself. She couldn't know.

Suddenly, at that moment, I wished she felt for me the way I felt for her. I wished I could sneak from the Slytherin House and find her waiting in a hallway. I wished I could tell her everything, why I had to be so cruel to her, why no one would ever accept us. I wanted to be near her, to hold her.

But I banished these thoughts as quickly as they'd come. I was becoming soft, and I couldn't have that. I groaned as my eyes drooped closed. But I still couldn't help it. One last thought entered my head before I lost consciousness.

_Ember_.

**. . .**

I strolled the corridors, anxious to get to Care of Magical Creatures before the Gryffindors arrived. Maybe I could stay in the back and not have to confront Greyson today. That would be the best gift ever. I headed out the main doors and crossed the lawn, Crabbe, Goyle, and the annoyingly ever-present Pansy at my sides.

But, as I should have expected, I was too late to beat the Gryffindors. I spotted Granger, Weasel, and the Pothead walking across the grass with – I sucked in a breath as I caught sight of her – Greyson. Her deep red hair blew across her face in the breeze, and, in the late summer sun, I had to admit to myself that she was far more than pretty today. I swallowed hard, but kept moving, acting as though I didn't see her.

Suddenly, she slipped on the wet grass and landed hard on the ground. I couldn't stop myself. "You alright, Greyson?" I called.

There was absolute silence as Pothead helped her to her feet (Merlin, how I wished I was him at the moment). Pansy gave me an absolutely hideous look of confusion, and I hurriedly thought of a follow-up remark. "Wouldn't want you injured before class even started, now would we? Merlin knows under that oaf's watch you could get killed."

I was pleased as I heard my small party guffaw stupidly at the joke. Granger looked furious. "You just keep making fun of Hagrid because you know he's better than you'll ever be!"

I glared and approached her. "You listen here, Granger. I don't take kindly to words such as that. Especially not from filthy Mudbloods like you."

It had the desired effect. I smirked as they gasped at my colorful choice of words.

What hadn't been desired was Greyson narrowing her eyes, pulling back her hand, and slapping me as hard as she could across the face. I reeled for a moment, trying to collect myself, but before I could, she'd grabbed me by the front of the robes. "That was for Hagrid." she spat through gritted teeth. She released me and continued walking towards the stupid shack at the bottom of the hill. Her friends looked dumbstruck for a moment, then wordlessly followed her.

Pansy grabbed my arm. "Draco, are you all right?"

"Sod off, Parkinson." I growled, wrenching myself out of her grasp and following Pothead's gang.

We made it to the picnic tables outside of the hut and we waited while a strange woman began talking about this year's Care of Magical Creatures class. We found out her name was Professor Grubbly-Plank and that she was subbing for the giant oaf until he returned.

_Returned from where_? I thought to myself before dismissing the subject entirely.

Until Pothead spoke up. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked, obviously in a bad mood.

"Never you mind." said Professor Grubbly-Plank as she began to prepare us for the lesson.

I saw Granger tell him to keep quiet and not get into trouble, but apparently Greyson wasn't in a very good mood either. "Excuse me," she said, using polite words although her tone was anything but. "But shouldn't you know the circumstances of the person you're subbing for? You know, in case the stay is longer than you think?"

"That's neither my interest, nor my place, little girl."

"Okay, who are you calling little?" she asked, rising to her full height. "If you haven't noticed, I'm taller than you. Now _where is Hagrid_?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank's expression changed to one of anger and irritation. "Now you listen here, Miss Greyson. Professor Umbridge told me about you and your disrespectful ways. I am here to tell you, I will not tolerate that! Now you learn how to control your temper, or you _will_ end up with a detention! Is that _clear_, Miss Greyson?"

Greyson's expression hardened, and I thought for sure she was going to snap something back, but Weasel put his arm on her shoulder to keep her from speaking (_Just was I wanted to do_, I thought to myself) and she merely nodded once.

The Slytherins chuckled at her, but I didn't join in. In truth, I kind of like seeing her be so rebellious and angry, especially when it wasn't directed at me. The rest of class went without incident, and it was actually a pretty good class. Nothing dangerous or possibly deadly to be found. I was going to like this new teacher.

When class ended, I could distinctly hear Greyson mumbling about how things were gatting way out of hand with Umbridge around. I knew she couldn't say it out loud, though. Pansy said, "Not so tough now, are you, Greyson?"

I swear, the look on her face as she turned to glare at Pansy I thought she was going to punch her like she did with me, but Pothead and Granger held her back.

Pansy sneered. "Yeah, you just keep her back, Potty. I wouldn't want a filthy blood-traitor tarnishing my own pure skin."

_Pure? How can an ugly mug like that be considered pure?_

Greyson was now struggling against her friends' hold. "Take that back!"

"Like I would. You know you're a blood-traitor! Always hanging around with filthy Mudbloods like Granger."

"Take it back!" she exclaimed. It was all Pothead and Granger could do to hold her back. "You're just a slut who doesn't know where her own business lies!"

"Takes one to know one. I'll bet the Dark Lord wouldn't even accept you! Just like your parents!"

That was it. Greyson twisted out of Pothead's arms, and Weasel tried to catch her, but she was too fast. Before a full on fight could break out, I stepped in front of Pansy, not to protect her, but to that she couldn't hurt Greyson.

"Back off, Malfoy! I have no problem kicking your arse, too!" she shouted.

"Fighting, Greyson? Well, that will get us in trouble, won't it?" said a snide voice from my left. We all looked over to see Snape standing there, looking very smug about something. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

"_What_?" the four Gryffindors exclaimed in unison.

"But Parkinson started it!" Ron shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley, you shouldn't get involved. Your mother wouldn't like it at all." he smirked. "Now, shouldn't you all be getting back inside? Wouldn't want to be late for class." Saying this, he swept off into another direction.

I whirled on Pansy. "Why did you do that?" I snapped.

She was shocked. "What?"

"You could have gotten us all into trouble! You were lucky is was only Snape. If it had been McGonnigal, we would have all gotten detentions."

Now the Gryffindors were looking at me funny. All but Greyson. "Oh, save it, Draco." she snapped. "The nice look doesn't suit you. Come on, Harry." She stalked back to the castle as the Slytherins all looked at me funny, too. I shrugged their expressions off. I didn't much care about them, but rather a certain pretty Gryffindor. I insulted her trying to keep my status, but I defend her when she's in trouble. I just can't win.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed. "Great. Now we have Defense Against The Dark Arts. As if this day wasn't bad enough." I grumbled as we made our way up the stairs.

"I wonder if Hagrid's all right." said Hermione worriedly. "I mean, what if he's, you know..."

"No," Harry said firmly. "Hagrid's strong. No one could get rid of him that easily."

"How easily, though?" asked Ron. "We don't even know where he is."

"We know it's Order business." I said. "So maybe he's just off recruiting people and got sidetracked. You know Hagrid. Probably found another dragon egg or something."

Hermione chuckled nervously. "Yes, that's probably it."

"Come on. Let's just get some seats all the way in the back." Harry said irritably as we walked into the class room.

I flopped down into the chair as a squat, toad-like woman walked into the room. She smiled a wide, nasty grin and said, "All right, class. Open your books and we can continue the chapter we were on yesterday."

"Oh, yes, more reading." I muttered bitterly.

"Please, Em," said Hermione. "Do _try_ to control your temper for this class. There's more than points at stake with Umbridge."

"I'll try, Hermione, but my patience is _very_ thin today."

"I know. Just try not to get into any more trouble."

I sighed and flipped my book open to a page that talked about why Defense methods weren't necessary in today's society. I got about as far as the second page when I snorted out of contempt.

"Something funny, Miss Greyson?" asked Umbridge sweetly.

Hermione elbowed me under the desk, and I had to stop the words coming from my mouth. "No." I said after a pause. "I just have a cough."

Umbridge nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought."

I forced a smile back at her and returned to reading. This class was so boring, I could quite possibly have died and not known it like the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns. In fact, with the soft light of the room, the warm temperature, and the silence, my head drooped a little on my hand. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't. I dropped off into a slumber.

_A cloaked figure approached me, extending a pale, scabbed hand. A Dementor, a soul sucker. I cringed away, but the figure kept coming. I was backed against a wall, trying hard to make myself as small as possible, when it began to lower its hood. The Dementor's kiss. Fear coursed through me. My soul was going to be taken from me._

_But under the hood was not a sightless head with a gaping mouth. It was a ghost-white, red-eyed, slit-nosed face, smiling evilly at me. He drew a wand from his sleeve and pointed it at me._

"_You denied me once, Ember. It will not happen again. You will obey me." he said in a gentle yet menacing tone. His voice was high pitched and cruel, and I couldn't figure out why it was so familiar. "Crucio!"_

BANG!

My eyes flew open as I realized a pain in my head. Harry and Ron were standing over me, looking concerned as Hermione tried to collect my fallen book and quill. My breathing was quick and ragged, and it took me a moment to realize that I wasn't in a dark chamber with Voldamort standing over me. I was still safe in Hogwarts on the floor of the classroom.

_Safe-ish_, I thought as Umbridge came in through the crowd of onlooking students. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Greyson?" she asked as Ron helped me to my feet. I put my hand on my head and looked at her, still too frightened to be snapping retorts at her.

"I, er, I fell asleep." I said. "Er, sorry."

"Was it a nightmare?" she inquired in what she probably thought was a motherly tone.

"Er, yeah. I'm okay now." I said uncertainly.

She nodded. "Good. Class is dismissed. Good bye, everyone!" she called as people scrambled to get their things and exit the room.

"You okay?" asked Harry as we walked down the hallway to lunch.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts from when I hit it." I said, still slightly disoriented.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I just had a nightmare, is all." I stated. And that was really all it had been. A simple scary dream. Granted, this had been beyond scary, but it wasn't visions or signs like Harry would get.

"Blimey, I thought you'd been cursed, the way you suddenly screamed." said Ron, who had gone pale.

"I _had_ been cursed, Ron, but it was just a dream. Nothing more." I said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"What was it about?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't know why," I said. "But it was about Voldamort."

Ron cringed a little, but other than that, there was barely a reaction. "What happened?" Harry asked.

I thought about it, trying to remember the dream. "Well, at first I thought it was a Dementor, because he had the hood up. But then he backed me against a wall and pulled his hood back. Then he said, 'You denied me once, Ember. It will not happen again.' Then he performed the Cruciatus Curse on me."

Suddenly, Ginny sat down next to Harry and scrunched up her face. "That doesn't sound very pleasant. What are we talking about?"

"I fell asleep in Umbridge's class." I said casually. "I had a nightmare."

"Yeah, and then fell on the floor." said Harry. "Are you sure you're okay, Em? You looked like you hit your head pretty hard."

"It's just a bump, Harry." I said. "Relax."

"Well, I think if you're having dreams about Voldamort, you should tell Dumbledor." said Ginny.

"That's not necessary." I told her. "I'm sure now that he's risen again, loads of people are having nightmares about him."

"Yes, but does he tell them all that they denied him one time too many?" she asked. "All I'm saying is, this might have something to do with your parents."

I stiffened. "Can we please not talk about them? I was enjoying this stew so much, I would really hate to have my appetite put off."

"Oh, come on, Em," said Hermione. "They're your parents."

"No." I said. "Parents don't become Death Eaters and try to force their daughter to become one, too. Parents don't push their children aside when they have to go out and perform dark missions. Parents don't kill people for fun."

The table was silent after this. They didn't have anything to say. I was fine with that, as I didn't like where the conversation was going. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Oh, _Greeeysooon_!"

I sighed. "Really? She didn't have enough this morning?" I turned to look at Pansy Parkinson's sneering face. "What?"

"I heard you had a nightmare today. Do you need your blankie?" she asked in a baby voice as the Slytherins erupted with laughter.

"Oh, Parkinson! I heard your boyfriend told you off for being a moron. Do you need your mummy?" I questioned.

Her face flushed as the Gryffindors around me laughed. I turned back to my food, feeling rather satisfied. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face them. I looked up into the face of Gregory Goyle, one of Malfoy's cronies. "Oh, what do _you_ want, Goyle?" I sighed. He was really too thick to insult me, and he wouldn't hit me with the teachers around.

"Was told to give you this." he grunted, handing me a slip of parchment. I wrinkled my nose as I took it, already anticipating the chicken-scratch that was common among Slytherin handwriting. I had to look over a few of their essays once to help Professor McGonnigal, and a few had a way of butchering the English language in a way that boggled my own mind.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked as Goyle walked away.

"I don't care." I said, crumpling it up and stuffing it my bag without a second glance. "It's probably a crude drawing of me falling out of my chair. It's something they'd do, anyway."

Ron nodded. "I don't even know why you took the bloody note. You should've burned it on sight."

"I'll throw it into the common room fire tonight." I assured him.

But, for the rest of the day, the note tugged at the back of my mind. I couldn't help but wonder what it really said. I was sure it was some form of insult that couldn't be said out loud. But, by dinner, curiosity got the best of me. I headed off to the library just like yesterday on the pretext of finishing a Charms essay. Instead, I entered an empty classroom off the hall. I pulled the wrinkled parchment from the bottom of my bag and smoothed it out. I was surprised before ever even reading the words, for they were written in such beautiful, slanting script that I simply looked at the letters for a while. Finally, I pulled my gaze to the top of the paper and began to read.

_Ember Greyson, _

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner. I _

_must speak with you. I've needed to for a while. _

_Please don't let me down. _

_D. R. M._

I narrowed my eyes at the note, figuring the writer was probably Malfoy. Although I didn't know his middle name, _D _and _M_ were his first and last initials. I sighed, figuring this would probably be something about snapping at his girlfriend, Pansy, today.

_I must speak with you. I've needed to for a while._

Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was my newfound ability to stand up to him that he wanted to punish me for. Perhaps he wanted to curse my brains out as a consequence for my actions.

_Please don't let me down_.

That didn't sound threatening. In fact, it didn't sound like Malfoy at all. Pleading was not his style, unless he was being turned into a ferret (as happened last year with our previous Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher). So what did he want?

I checked my watch. It was about half an hour after dinner. I supposed I would go up to the tower, merely to see what he wanted. If things got out of hand, I could always leave or kick his arse. If he wasn't there and had gotten tired of waiting, then that was that. At any rate, I was going up to the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

I paced the floor of the Astronomy Tower, slightly agitated. I'd gone up there just after I'd finished eating, telling Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle that I would be in the library finishing a Potions essay. As if I needed to make excuses to them. I simply didn't want them accompanying me.

But where was Greyson? I hadn't actually counted on her _not_ showing up. She was so damned curious, I was positive she would come. But what if she didn't? What was I to do then?

I continued to pace, wondering, also, what I would say to her. I'd begun trying to piece together different scenarios in my mind.

"_Greyson, there's something I need to say."_

"_Just save it, all right? I don't want to hear about how I'm such a nasty blood-traitor. If you really hate me that much, then stop trying to get me alone."_

"_But that's just it. I don't hate you."_

"_Ha! That's rich! And here I was, thinking you were going to try and hex me. What, are you going to tell me you love me now, too?"_

"_Actually-"_

"_No. Stop right there. You'll never be good enough for me, Malfoy. You're never going to get me. Accept that and leave me alone."_

Granted, the scenarios I thought of never actually ended in her accepting the way I felt. I just needed to tell someone of what I was constantly thinking about. I'd even considered buying a love potion from those two Weasley twins, Bob and Steve, or whatever their names were. But I'd quickly disregarded the idea on several occasions, knowing it would be wrong to force her to love me. And I knew she'd never actually come out and say I would never be good enough for her. She was the sort of person who just kept believing that one day a person could change, that their good side would be brought to life.

I paused by one window and looked out at the quickly darkening sky, breathing in the cool evening air. I closed my eyes and tried to picture her in my mind, the way her red hair was so long and smooth and shiny, the way her eyes were brown with flecks of gold, and the way they sparkled. Her smile, white and straight, with smooth pink lips. Her freckles that were scattered over her nose and cheeks. I smiled a little, thinking about her beauty.

"Yep. I knew it would be you."

I turned to see Greyson standing there, looking prettier than any image I could conjure up in my mind. For a moment, I blanked and couldn't think of words to say. Then, "Greyson. Good. You're here."

She folded her arms, looking mildly irritated. "Yes. Mind telling me why?"

_Here goes, Draco. Now or never._ "I – I wanted to talk to you. A – about..." I trailed off, not knowing how to begin. I looked at her expectant face and summoned my courage. "I'm sorry about how Pansy treats you." _Moron! Moron! Why are you making this about Parkinson?_

Greyson narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Why?" I asked incredulously. "Because she doesn't need to do that. You don't deserve it, and she's not even funny anyway."

She wrinkled her adorable nose. "I don't deserve it?"

"No, Ember, you don't. You never did anything to her until she started being horrible."

There was silence for a moment. "You just called me Ember." she whispered in surprise.

"That is your name, isn't it?" I asked nervously, hoping I wasn't wrong.

"Yes, it is. But you always call me Greyson."

"That's also your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but – Look, I don't think you understand. You never call _anyone _by their first name. Ever." she said.

"Well, yes, I did get a little tired of Greyson, seeing as the name is mentioned around my house all the time." I said.

Anger crossed her face and suddenly I was pinned against the wall next to the window. "Never mention my parents again, got it? I don't need reminding that they're Death Eater scum."

I nodded calmly. "You have no idea how often I want to say that."

Her expression turned confused, but she still held me to the wall. I couldn't help but notice how the moonlight shined across her face. "But...you pretty much _worship_ Voldamort, I thought."

I shook my head. "Not me. My father, yes. My mother, maybe. My aunt, well, I think she sleeps with him."

She snorted then, an odd expression coming over her face. It was something between relief and understanding, a tiny smile tugging at her mouth. "So...you're _not_ going to become a Death Eater?"

An uncomfortable feeling crept over me. "No." I lied. "I'd never do that."

She let go of my shoulders and took a step back as I straightened my robes. "Well, Draco. It seems there's a lot I don't know about you."

The corner of my mouth lifted up in a small, confused smile. "You just called me Draco."

"That is your name, isn't it?" she retorted with a smirk. She walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds. "So what else don't I know about you?"

I took a deep breath, still leaning against the wall next to the window and looking the opposite way from her. "I insult you as a cover."

Her smile slipped, but she didn't look at me. "You...what?"

"I covered for you in Potions the other day. Didn't you wonder why? Or when I yelled at Pansy for taunting you?"

She looked confused, but she still didn't look at me. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" I asked. I'd moved away from the comforting wall, and now all I had left was to move forward. I reached over and gently pulled her chin towards me. She turned, her face full of bewilderment. I moved slower, hoping she'd understand what I was about to do and stop me. If I did kiss her, then everything would change drastically for both of us. But at the same time, I didn't want to stop. By this time, she was turned all the way towards me, her back against the window sill. Hesitantly and slowly, I leaned in. About halfway there, she realized what I was doing. All confusion left her features, and her eyelids drooped a little. She tilted her head up towards me. She wanted this. Somehow, she was about to kiss me of her own will.

And then it happened.

The feel of her lips on mine was nothing like what had occurred in my dreams. The way her body felt as she pressed against me was unlike any other girl. I leaned her slightly out of the window as I held onto her waist, keeping her close to me.

Suddenly, she pulled back with a gasp. "Oh, my God! Did we just-"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as I took in her horror-struck face.

She pulled out of my grasp and somehow made her way back into the main part of the tower, her hand on her mouth. "I can't _believe_ I just _snogged_ Draco Malfoy!"

My heart plummeted. "Well, it's not like you did anything to stop it." I mumbled.

She shook her head. "This is bad. This is so very, very bad. I have to go."

"Ember, wait!" I called as she took off towards the stairs.

"Uh-uh. No. Don't you dare follow me."

And just like that, the most amazing girl I'd ever kissed was gone.

**. . .**

The next day in Potions, I tried to catch Ember's eye. She, though, was pointedly refusing to look at me. I sighed and returned to my potion, making Parkinson give me an odd look. "What's wrong, Draco?" she asked in a baby voice.

I sighed again, not having the patience to deal with her. "Nothing." I grumbled, crushing up a dried root and tossing the powder into the cauldron.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked, her voice strangely suggestive.

"No, no I can't." I told her, removing the arm she'd snaked around my shoulders. "Please, continue to concentrate on your potion, and don't mind me."

She pouted. "Oh, Draco, why are you so difficult?"

"_I'm_ difficult?" I asked incredulously. "What about _you_? You can never let anyone keep their business to themselves, you constantly act as though you're above everything, and your face looks like a pug's. You're always on my case about everything, and you're so involved in being stuck-up and gossipy you can't see that _I don't like you_!"

For the first time, I saw Pansy look sad. Her eyes welled with tears, and her already scrunched-up face scrunched up even more. She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the dungeon, sobbing. I closed my eyes and shook my head in irritation. Why must every girl run from me? Granted, Pansy was someone I _wanted_ to run from me, but not so the entire class could see. Fortunately, Snape turned a blind eye, as usual, so I was able to continue with my potion as though nothing had happened.

Suddenly, Snape announced to the class that he would need to be stepping out for a moment. "And I _hope_ all of you will behave yourselves. If not, there will be...unfortunate consequences." With that, he swept from the room. Not five seconds later, the class hummed with whispered conversation.

"So you can't limit your nastiness to yourself, can you, Malfoy?" Potter called from across the room. I decided not to turn, for he was hardly worth my notice.

"Of course he can't." I heard Ember say lowly. "What do you think he's taught at home? Respect for others' boundaries? Not likely."

I turned in my seat to see her looking at me with a meaningful expression. I said nothing, preferring to not make things worse for myself.

"It's probably because his parents are murdering Death Eaters." Potter said, rather bravely, I'll admit.

"You watch your mouth, Potter." I said in a low, dangerous voice. "Wouldn't want you going to the hospital wing in a match-box, would we?"

"I knew it." Ember snorted, and I could feel myself going pale. "I knew you'd succumb to the bait, no matter what. You're despicable." She shook her head and picked up her bag as the clock announced the end of class. I tried not to show my hurt as she flew past me. She'll never know how hard I try for her. She'll never see how much I want to be the man she deserves. But I want her so badly, sometimes I don't care who I am, as long as she'll look at me without distant pity or burning hatred. She'll never love me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Em?" Harry said next to me. "You okay?"

"Fine." I said shortly. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly as we sat down for lunch.

"No."

He shrugged. "Okay. We're here if you want to discuss it."

"Thanks, but I really don't think I can." I said. "Pass the potatoes, please."

"Really, Em," Hermione said, handing me the bowl of potatoes. "You seem awfully preoccupied today. Did something happen at the library last night?"

I paused. "Library?" I hadn't been at the library last night. I _certainly_ had not been in the library last night. Oh, wait... "Oh, yes. I mean, no, nothing happened in the library. Someone hand me the corn, please?"

Ron looked concernedly at me as he, too, passed me a bowl of food. "Personally, I think you're losing is, Em." he said.

"Ron, you think everyone's losing it." I told him. "I'm fine. Really. Now can we please drop it?"

"Fine, fine. Does anyone know how to perform a Window Charm?" he asked.

"I do," said Ginny as she sat next to Harry. "Does Ronald need some help?" she asked in a baby voice.

Ron looked at her for a moment, then looked at us. "Okay, anyone _else_?"

"I'll help you, Ron." Hermione sighed, though she looked amused. "I should take a break from the elf hats, anyway."

"Oh, so you'll stop for him, but not to go to the library with me?" I accused, grinning.

She slowly turned pink, mumbling something about how she didn't mean it like that. I just smiled and turned to Harry. "Mind if I watch Quidditch practice today?"

"Actually," he said. "You might need to fill in for me."

I was surprised. "What? Why?"

He grimaced. "Detention with Umbridge."

Ron turned pale. "What?"

"Sorry, mate. She just hates me." he answered.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe she wouldn't if you'd quit shouting at her."

"I'm sorry, _Hermione_." Harry said bitterly. "But I can't be perfect like you. Especially when I _watched_ Cedric get killed and she's making me out as a liar!"

I gave him a hard look. "Harry, you have no idea how often I want to beat the living daylights out of her, but you don't see me mouthing off to her every other lesson, do you?"

"Em's right, Harry." said Ron. "You're only making things worse on yourself."

"But he _died_-" 

"You don't think we know that, Harry?" I asked. "You don't think we understand the danger Fudge is putting everyone in by refusing to believe Voldamort's back? You don't think _I_ understand that? My parents are Death Eaters. Not only that, they're in his inner circle. I'm in more danger than anyone, including you, but do you see me causing problems? _Keep your anger in check_! After this detention, I will personally beat you if you get any more."

All of them stared at me. Talking back to Harry was not something I did often, and even less often did I mention my parents' occupations. And bringing up Fudge's attempt at covering up Voldamort's return didn't help anything.

"I'm going to the library." I mumbled, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"But you've hardly eaten anything." Ginny protested quietly.

"I'm not hungry." I said shortly, exiting the Great Hall. I stalked through the halls, anger boiling within me. I tried to keep calm, I really did. But ever since Harry appeared next to Cedric Diggory's body last year, I'd been unable to shake the feeling that maybe Voldamort was back for reasons other than killing Harry. He was mad. Absolutely insane. And yet, he was brilliant. He knew exactly how to scare people without lifting a finger. The cold, foggy cloud of fear draped over me every hour of the day, making me short-tempered and mean. I didn't want that, but the only thing that could keep me sane was the knowledge that Voldamort would die someday, just like everyone else. It wasn't necessarily a happy thought. It was logic. The only thing I could deal with at this point.

I was about to turn into the library when I noticed a table full of Hufflepuffs. Probably having a group study session, but I had no patience for others, even if they had no interest in me whatsoever. I turned on the spot and let my feet carry me somewhere I could be alone. It didn't occur to me where I was going until I was right up on the very last step.

The Astronomy Tower.

It looked so different in the daytime. The stones were a warm, gray color, instead of cold blue, and the window looked out onto the brightly lit grounds. I could see Hagrid's hut in the distance, yet no signs of anyone living there became present. I sighed as I leaned against the windowsill, thinking about last night.

Draco had kissed me. That much was obvious. But did he really like me? Or was he just trying to get to me? If so, then it worked. I'd been unable to stop thinking about it. I had hardly gotten sleep last night because of it. I'm sure Hermione had wanted to question me about my lateness, but she never said word.

But I had cried, too. Another reason why I'm positive Hermione was burning to ask questions. I cried because I might like Draco. Maybe it's because he was like me. His parents were Death Eaters in Voldamort's inner circle, and he'd lived his life probably knowing he'd be expected to become one, too. And he'd refused, just like me.

The thought made me lift my head a little. I'd always assumed he'd _want_ to become a Death Eater. But, after last night, I had found he despised the subject as much as me. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he just had very little patience for people who didn't know what it was to be terrified of their parents. Maybe that's why he hated Harry; because Harry had just as much reason, if not more, for hating Voldamort. All three of our lives had been destroyed by him since before we could form a complete sentence. Draco simply liked me more than Harry because...well, I didn't know why. I had no idea why Draco liked me at all.

I heard footsteps from behind me, and I turned quickly, not wanting my solitude to be disturbed. But the person I saw enter the tower room disturbed me even more.

"Oh, Embe – I mean, Greyson. I – I didn't know you were-" Draco stammered.

I looked at him curiously. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back, though he seemed oddly defensive.

"I have free period now." I told him, still bewildered as to why he came up here. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said. We both looked at each other for a long moment. I finally had to ask the question burning inside of me.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He gave me a tortured look. "I asked you why _you_ thought last night. You never answered. So I suppose I have to explain it to you. I like you, Greyson. No, _Ember_. I have for a long time now. I want you to know that even though this probably makes you think I'm crazy, I still need to tell you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I think the way you love anything that breathes is spectacular. You give anyone who asks for it a second chance, and you'll always believe someone can change. I've wanted you to think that about me, because I've been too scared to ask you for a second chance. I'm sorry I've made fun of you and picked on you, but what else was I supposed to do? If I was found associating myself with a Muggle-lover, I would have been dead in an instant. It's not because I care what the kids here at Hogwarts thing. It's because I'm scared of what _he_ thinks." He took a deep, shaky breath, seeming to be terrified of something. "And it's only because I like you this much that I'm actually telling you this. Because I might even love you."

I stared at him. This, coming from the boy who'd terrified me for my first four years of magical schooling. I couldn't believe it. He looked more scared right now than I'd ever seen him, and his tone had held no trace of dishonesty or hate. Only pure, wonderful emotion.

I loved it.

Before I knew what was happening, my hands were tangled in his white-blond hair and my lips were on his. He backed up from the force and surprise of what I'd done and he pressed himself back against the wall. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer. It was then that I knew I wasn't afraid of this. Sure, it would have to be heavily hidden under tight lock and key, but maybe it was supposed to happen.

And what was 'it'? An absolutely indescribable feeling that flowed through my body like fire. A happy bliss I hadn't been able to find in such a long time. A dangerous concept that would be looked upon with shame by others. A relationship with Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Life is incredible.

That's all I've been able to think since the day Ember kissed me of her own free will. That was two weeks ago. Since then, we've been trying to find every moment possible to be together. Sometimes I'd skip class during her free period to meet her in the Astronomy Tower, and sometimes we'd both skip lunch or dinner to hide behind the tapestry on the fourth floor. It was always in secret, and that was fine with me. There was just something about hiding my entire life from the world that made things so much more exciting.

The other Slytherins were noticing the difference in me, though. They all questioned me as to why I was suddenly in a good mood all the time, or why I'd disappear for long periods of time. I'd just tell them I had things to take care of, or, to those who knew, that I was working on my mission for the Dark Lord.

That was the only thing that could bring me down. Despite what I told Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson, I still hadn't gotten word of what my mission was supposed to be. I was worried it might be something that could hurt Ember. I still hadn't told her about my Dark Mark, or that I'd been made a Death Eater against my will. In fact, I haven't broached the subject at all, seeing as she became highly worked up when the topic was brought up. I didn't want to scare her, so I never mentioned it.

I peered at the large clock on the wall through tired eyes. I'd met Ember behind a large statue of a nymph last night, and we'd taken more time than usual. We ended up having to get back to our houses in total secret, since it was an hour after curfew. I hadn't been able to sleep after that. And Professor Binns droning on wasn't helping me to stay awake. At least there were only five minutes left of class. Then I would meet her again during lunch. I would have gladly skipped this class and gotten notes from someone else, except that Ember had Umbridge during this period, and I didn't want her getting into trouble. Merlin only knows what that woman would do to her.

That was another thing I was afraid of. The vile Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed to have it out for Ember and Potter both. I didn't much care what happened to Potter, but if Ember got hurt because of that evil woman's twisted mind, I might blow our cover. I had meant what I said, about possibly loving her. I would do anything to keep her safe. If that meant directing harmful attention away from her and onto me, then so be it.

Professor Binns announced the end of class, and I raced out as fast as possible. But before I could head to the fourth-floor tapestry, someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Parkinson looking at me with irritated curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"I told you," I said impatiently. "I have a job to do."

She pouted. "I was thinking maybe you'd let me help."

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked before I could think about it. One wrong move and I could have someone following me to my meeting place. I had to be careful.

Parkinson looked hurt. I didn't much care about that. "Why not?"

"Because you're not one of us." I told her. I was willing to say anything to just get away from her. "He won't like it if you knew."

Relief flowed through me as understanding came over her face. "Oh, right. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble on my account." Liar. "Go one. I'll catch you up after lunch."

I nodded and hurried off to the fourth floor. I whipped back the tapestry and found Ember waiting there with a bundle of cloth in her hand. "Sorry I'm late," I said, breathing heavily from my run. I took her by the waist and started kissing her to make up for lost time.

She started laughing and pulled her head away, though I was still holding her against me. "I brought lunch. I thought you'd be hungry." she said, smiling at me and holding up the cloth bundle.

I looked at it for a second, then released her. "Oh, right. What did you bring?" I asked.

She grinned and pulled back the cloth. Inside was a mini-feast. There were two bowls of steaming soup, a small basket of rolls, a tiny jug of pumpkin juice, and three cupcakes.

"Whoa," I said, looking at the meal. "How did you fit all that in a napkin?"

"It's just an advanced form of Engorgement Charm." she said shyly. She was so cute when she blushed.

"So, we're going to have a picnic behind a tapestry?" I asked.

"I know, not really romantic. But I thought it'd be nice to actually eat something this time." she reasoned. I had to agree, so in the tiny passage, we somehow managed to get into sitting positions. Ember sat across from me and bent her knees so her legs could be accommodated in the small space and likewise for me.

"Not much room, is there?" I asked as she tried to bridge the meal across our legs.

"Just another excuse to get closer."she said, and I had to smile. She returned my smile, her brown eyes glittering with happiness. Even after two weeks, I still couldn't get used to the way she looked at me. It was as I'd always dreamed, cheesy as that sounds. There was no more pity. Only joy to be around me. It was so weird, and yet so comforting.

We steadily worked our way through the lunch until we got to the cupcakes. "You know, in hindsight, I think three was a bit of an odd number." I said, turning the last cupcake in my hand. "You wanna flip a coin for it?"

"Or we could do something else." said Ember, getting to her knees and leaning towards me.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of getting closer."

"But how will that tell us who gets the cupcake?"

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"Forget the cupcake."

"What? But weren't we – oh." I said weakly as her face came two inches from mine.

**. . .**

In Potions, things became difficult. Every time I entered the room, it was even harder to keep my eyes off of her than before. I had to force myself not to turn around nearly every other minute. I tried to focus on my potion, but from the corner of my eye, I could see her tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear, and I lost all concentration once more.

"Mr. Malfoy," came the drawl from my left. I looked up.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked.

"I need to speak with you after class."

"Yes, Professor." I said, a little nervously. Why would Snape want to see me after class? My mind instantly jumped to my being a Death Eater and what Voldamort may want me to do.

Class flew by far too fast after that. I wanted it to slow down, to prolong my sentence, but that wasn't to be. Before I knew it, the class was leaving the room and I was slowly approaching Snape's desk on lead feet. I waited while he stacked a few papers and cleaned some potion spills off the desks. When finally he turned to me, I was struggling to keep my features looking bored and disinterested.

"Draco," he drawled. "I will assume you have already been informed about the mission you must perform."

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Good. Because I have just gotten word of what you have been chosen to accomplish."

"And what is that, sir?"

He smiled the nasty sort of smile that I had been afraid of. "You will be getting the Dark Lord's snake into the Ministry of Magic."

I forced my mouth into a small smirk. "Great. But, sir, I'm at Hogwarts. How will I manage to get a snake into the Ministry?"

Snape's mouth curled up at the edges. "All you need to worry about is an access point. Leave the rest to me."

I nodded, heart plummeting. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now leave."

I turned and left the dungeons, hurrying up the stairs as fast as I could. Even though I left the cold dampness behind in exchange for bright, sunlit halls, I still felt chilled and clammy. What would I tell Ember? She still thought I refused to become a Death Eater. There was no way she would let it rest if she found out I was doing something secretive. She would want to know what I was doing. I couldn't let her follow me. And what would the others think when I spent even more time alone? Surely someone would suspect something. I would have to be looking over my shoulder from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled away from Draco, a rush of feelings flowing through me. "This is getting out of hand." I mumbled in-between kisses.

"Whatever...do you mean?" he asked.

"Well...people...could be starting to...suspect me...of something...Okay, hold on, I need to breathe." I gasped as my lungs protested.

Draco laughed and looked at me with a smile, melting my heart. "What are people suspecting you of? It couldn't be that you're seeing the Prince of Slytherins in secret. That would be totally ridiculous."

I laughed, too, and leaned back against the wall of the broom cupboard. "No, they're just wondering where I go off to. And you _know_ Hermione is scolding me about skipping classes. I mean, I love her to death, but I think she needs to calm down. I'm a big girl now, I can handle-" I was cut off as he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, a sure sign that I'd begun babbling. I blushed as he pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said gently, brushing my hair out of my face. "I think it's adorable."

I giggled like a little schoolgirl and looked at him. "So what about you? Anything new?"

I expected a quick, "Oh, nothing much," or "McGonnagal keeps making her essays longer, I swear," but I was met with silence. It only lasted about two seconds, but it was enough to tell me something was out of place.

"No, nothing new." he said just a moment too late.

"Draco," I said suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"What?" he asked, chuckling nervously. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You seem like you're hiding something." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Are you?"

"No," he said, his voice a higher pitch than usual. "No, nothing to hide. Oh, look at the time. I'd better be getting to Charms class. Wouldn't want to miss the charm for turning things into bugs, would I?" And with that, he scrambled out of the closet, leaving me sitting on an upturned pale. I didn't even have to look at my watch to know there was still a solid fifteen minutes before the next class, and that wasn't counting the fact that turning things into bugs was Transfiguration work. Something was wrong, and he wasn't telling me what.

**. . .**

It was a week after the mishap in the broom cupboard, and I'd wisely avoided the subject of new occurrences. Draco seemed more like himself around me, even though I knew something was wrong. I kept noticing how he disappeared more often, sometimes even skipping Potions or Care of Magical Creatures, though Snape overlooked his absences and Professor Grubbly-Plank didn't seem to care. He was jumpy, too, and paler than usual. The strange thing was, most of the Slytherins became defensive when asked about his whereabouts. They acted like they were hiding something, too. I wanted to know what, but I knew Draco wouldn't tell me directly. I finally made up my mind to talk to someone about this issue, and figured Ginny was the safest person to tell.

"Ginny," I whispered as I crept into her dormitory after everyone else was asleep.

No answer.

"Ginny?"

"Mff...what?" came the muffled reply. I followed the sound and located her bed.

"Ginny, it's me, Em." I said, gently shaking her. "I need to talk to you."

"Because now is better than dinner time." she groaned irritatedly. "What do you want?"

"I'll explain in a moment. Get your slippers on and follow me."

With much quiet moaning and soft complaining, she pulled on her robe and slippers and followed me out of the dorm and down to the common room. There was only one person there, and he was asleep, his face squashed against a text book and his glasses a little askew. I saw Ginny look at him with an odd look on her face. "He's so cute when he sleeps."

"You're dating Dean. I don't want to hear about you chasing after Harry." I hissed.

"Oh, all right." she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Why'd you bring me down here, anyway?"

"Is he really asleep?"

We watched him for a moment, and when he didn't stir, I turned back to Ginny. "You have to promise not to scream." I said as I dragged her onto the couch.

"Can't be any scarier than what Fred and George put in my underwear drawer last July." she grumbled.

"I wouldn't bet on that." I said quietly.

"Go for it." she dared.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

If I hadn't pounced on her right then, she not only would have woken Harry, but possibly all of Hogwarts. "I told you not to scream!" I hissed.

"You're snogging Malfoy, I think I have the right!" she panted as she pushed me off of her. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock were you thinking?"

"He's not evil." I said desperately. "It's just that he can't be nice to people without putting himself in danger."

"But, Em, we're in danger just by living!" she whispered.

"Think about it," I said. "His every move is watched. If he does something wrong, he could be killed. We could get killed no matter what we do, so it doesn't it really doesn't matter. And he's actually really nice and classy if you just give him the chance." I persisted.

She narrowed her eyes. "So why are you coming to me about this?"

"Well, I needed to talk to someone because...because, well, I think there might be a problem." I said nervously.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Merlin, he knocked you up, didn't he?"

"What? No! Oh, God, no!" I said, whisper becoming shrill. "No, I'm saying I think he might be in danger or something. I mean, I refused to become a Death Eater and Voldamort and his followers haven't stopped trying to punish me for it. He did, too, and, with where his parents stand, he might be getting it worse."

Ginny looked skeptical. "Come on, Em. His daddy will protect him if danger arises."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He keeps going on about how his dad is weak and will bow down to anything Voldamort says. And, if you haven't noticed, he doesn't actually like Draco. He just uses him to gain a more impressive status."

I was pleased to see that she actually seemed to be thinking this over. "I have noticed that. I just figured he didn't care."

"You can't just _not_ care about something like that."

She thought for a moment. "So you really like him, don't you?"

I sighed. "More than I ever thought possible."

She nodded. "I thought so. I knew there was someone special, the way you've been sneaking off and skipping classes. I just...I never suspected it would be _Malfoy_."

"Please don't sound so disgusted." I said burying my face in my hands. Suddenly, Harry shifted in his sleep, and we both froze. When it was obvious he wasn't waking up, though, Ginny turned back to me. "So why _exactly_ are you telling me this?"

"Because I needed to talk to someone. And because Merlin knows he needs an extra set of eyes looking out for him." I pleaded.

"All right. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Oh, thank you!" I whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

"But, just to clarify, I'm not doing this for him." she warned.

"I know. You can go back to bed now, if you want." I told her.

"Okay. You coming up?"

"Nah. I'm going to stay here a little longer. Night."

"Night."

I turned away as she went back up the girls' stairs, staring into the glowing remains of the fire. _Embers_, I thought randomly. I imagined Malfoy staring into a similar fire in the Slytherin common room, thinking my name in his head. It made me smile a little to think of it.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

I jerked upright and stared at the now wide-awake Harry, an unreadable expression on his face. "I – I thought you were-"

"Asleep? Yeah, I know. I was, originally." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I sort of overheard your conversation."

I stared at him blankly. There was no trace of anger in his voice, and his face looked genuinely composed. "You – you aren't mad?"

He shrugged. "I don't suppose I have that choice, do I? From the way you talk about him, it seems like no matter what anyone says, you're going to keep seeing him."

"I expected you to be livid if you ever found out."

"I was at first," he said. "When I heard you say you were dating him, I about lost it right there. But then I heard your reasoning, and, well, I suppose I have to agree with you. That doesn't make me like him any better, it just makes me think he's not _that_ evil."

I sagged against the couch with relief. "I still wish you wouldn't have found out." I said.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Because Ginny can easily keep this from the others. You, on the other hand, will get seriously chewed out if they figure out you've been keeping secrets." I told him.

He shrugged, sighing. "The way I see it, if they don't ask, there's nothing to tell."

I could have cried right then. "Thanks, Harry."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. And I'm not just talking about Malfoy, though I'll probably bring that up later. Now, we should really be getting to bed."

"Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Just a little Author's note. Sorry that it's two chapters from Ember's POV in a row. I had originally written chapters seven and eight as one chapter, then I realized that it was about ten pages long, so I had to separate it. I love reading all of your reviews! They make me feel like I can actually write a decent HP fanfic! :) I'm going to shut up now and let you read.**

**. . .**

I felt considerably lighter now that I wasn't hiding this from so many people, and now that I had someone to talk to about it. Of course, Harry didn't really want to hear about any of it, but he was helpful if I ever asked about Draco seeming different.

"He's not insulting me as much, if that's what you mean."

"Thanks, Harry, you're a font of information."

"Just glad I could help."

But it wasn't just Draco that I spoke about in private. Nightmares had been plaguing my sleep that didn't vanish from my mind upon waking. It's been said that only the best dreams are the most forgettable, but even my worst nightmares were half gone by breakfast. These lingered with me the entire day, making me spacy and distant. Ginny would try to pry me out of my little world of fear and change the topic to one of Ancient Runes homework, but somehow I would always zone out again.

The dream from that night was by far the worst of them all.

_I walked down the halls of a blue building, gaining speed as I went. I wasn't running, but I was trying to get away from something. _

_But whatever it was wasn't behind me. It was a cloaked figure in front of me, and for a scary second I thought it was Voldamort. But it wasn't. This time it was a woman. She pulled back her hood, yellow teeth unusually sharp and eyes sunken, yet bright with anticipation. Her mane of tangled black hair fell down her back, making her seem like an insane sorceress. She grinned evilly at me._

"_Hello, pretty little Ember. Would you like to play with me?"_

_I shook my head violently, willing her to take my word for it and leave._

_But she didn't. "Come now, I don't bite. Often."_

_Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, crawling up my spine and embedding itself in my brain. "No." I whispered._

"_Nonsense. Come with me. I can put you in the Dark Lord's favor."_

"_I don't want to."_

_Her face was now unsmiling and nasty. "Foolish girl! Come here! Crucio!"_

_The dream didn't end there. The pain was real, so real. I wanted to wake up, it was only a dream after all. But I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't..._

"Ember!" someone cried. I snapped out of my hellish sleep and looked into the eyes of Lavender Brown.

"I – Lavender?" I said thickly.

"You were screaming and thrashing around." she said, looking worried. "Hermione went to get water."

"How very...kind of her." I said, shaking so badly I was sure the bed was vibrating. "I'm okay, you can go back to bed."

"It's, like, ten in the morning." said Parvati Patil. "We can't get back to sleep. Anyway, it's the Hogsmeade trip today."

That got me out of bed. "Oh, Merlin's pants!" I swore. "I completely forgot!"

The other girls stepped back as I madly began to change into my Muggle clothes that I took to wearing on the weekends. Hermione came in a few minutes later with water, but I refused it. I had made plans to sneak away with Draco during the Hogsmeade trip today, and I needed to have breakfast before then so I wouldn't pass out. I dashed down the stairs and leaped out of the portrait hole, skidding on the shiny floors in my haste to get to the Great Hall.

When I sat down at the table, I caught Draco's eye for a split second before he looked away, though I could tell he was trying not to smile. Harry and Ron were already seated at the table, and I had arrived just in time for that morning's mail.

"You all right, Em?" Ron asked as he moved the jug of milk away from the owl carrying Harry's paper. "You look pale."

"I ran here." I told him. "I thought I was late."

"Oh. I just thought you were having nightmares again." he said.

"Oh, I had one, but it wasn't that bad." I said, keeping my voice light.

"Oh, great." Harry moaned as he looked at the paper. "Look who's broken out of Azkaban." He turned the paper towards us so we could look at the picture on the front.

My stomach plummeted to my toes as one face in particular jumped out at me. The face of a woman who was grinning insanely with tangled black hair flying every which way. I recoiled on instinct, and Ron gave me a weird look. "Anyone you know?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said distractedly. "Crazy lady."

Harry looked at the picture's caption and said, "Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. Looks like she was Voldamort's biggest supporter during his reign."

For some reason, even the name seemed familiar. "She was in my dream last night." I said as Hermione sat at the table.

"Who was?" she asked, grabbing the pumpkin juice.

Harry and Ron quickly filled her in on what she had missed, then she looked pensive. "You saw her in your dream?"

I nodded mutely.

"That's not good, Em. Now you're getting as bad as Harry."

"Oi!"

"No offense," she said soothingly. "But, honestly, I think you should take Ginny's advice and talk to Dumbledor."

"I don't need to go to Dumbledor." I said. "Really, it's just nightmares." I stood and headed out of the Great Hall. "I'm going to get ready for Hogsmeade."

I was one of the first to arrive in the Entrance Hall, and it wasn't long before someone pulled me down a corridor and into a broom closet.

"Oh, hello," I said, grinning and snaking my arms around Draco's neck. His face was serious, though, and he pulled my arms away.

"What were you talking about at breakfast?" he asked.

"Where you spying on me?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"I'm not joking, Ember. I was trying to keep an eye on you. Will you please tell me what got you so worked up?"

I sighed. "Look, I've just been having these nightmares lately. It's not a big deal."

Obviously, he thought otherwise. "Why haven't you said something?"

"Because I didn't want to freak you out." I answered. "I mean, last night, one of the escaped Death Eaters was in my dream. I'd never even seen her before."

Draco looked concerned. "What did she look like?"

I snorted. "Insane. I think her name was Bellatrix Losenge or something."

He frowned. "Lestrange?"

"That's it." I said. Then I remembered something. "Wait...You've mentioned her before. You said she was your aunt, I think?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes. And I'd hoped she'd stay in Azkaban. Unfortunately, Voldamort thinks differently."

"So you think Voldamort broke them out?"

"I don't know for sure, but who else would it be? He's been trying to round up all of his old followers and recruit more since he returned."

I sighed. "Well, that sucks."

He let out a mirthless chuckle. "You're telling me."

"Look, I don't want to make this the topic of the day, so can we leave it in this closet?"

He took a breath. "Sure. Look, I'm dropping it into this bucket." he said, pantomiming dropping something into the pale next to his feet.

I smiled. "Good. I'll check and see if the coast is clear." I pulled open the door and, when I was sure no one was around, I put on my best annoyed expression and walked quickly down the hall and into the line of students. Anyone watching would think that I'd just had an epic argument with Draco. I slipped into line next to Harry and Hermione.

"I thought you'd already be here." he whispered.

"I got sidetracked." I muttered as we passed by Filtch with our validations. "Er, I promised someone I'd meet them in Hogsmeade, so I'll catch you up in the Three Broomsticks at about three."

"Sounds good." said Hermione, winking at me. She, as well as Ginny, must be suspecting I'm going out with someone. Harry just nodded and let me go. I dashed through the gates and into the wizarding village, my breath coming out in white puffs in front of me. It had been snowing for the past two days, so there was a thick layer of the stuff all over the place. I knew I'd be waiting for him, since he'd gotten in the back of the line, but I didn't mind. I was completely content to just wait in the snow.

After just a few minutes, I saw Draco hurry towards me, having just detached himself from his friends. I backed into the alley behind me as his hands found my waist.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured against my lips. "Long time no see."

"Mm, indeed." I muttered back. "What do you want to do today?"

"Crawl behind a tapestry and hide." he said as we headed out of the alley (me with my hood up so no one could recognize me). "But there are no hidden passages behind tapestries in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, swinging his hand back and forth. "We could have stayed at Hogwarts if you wanted."

"No, no. It's good to get out of the castle." he sighed, and I had a feeling that his words held more than one meaning. "But, come on. There's a shop I know of that I want you to see."

I grinned and followed as he lead me into a less-populated part of the village. There weren't as many shops here, but the one Draco lead me into certainly made up for it. The building was small and old-looking, but the display in the window showed a bunch of old books and antique quills. "What is this?" I breathed as the little bell rang to signify our presence.

"It's an old book shop. Some of this merchandise has been around for ages." he said, sounding excited. "I found this book I thought you'd like, but I didn't get the chance to buy it." He lead me into the corner and pulled down a dusty, leather-bound book. For a moment, I thought it was the Bible, but then I read the cover.

"_A Collection of Writer's Best_." I read. 

"It's a whole lot of the greatest stories ever written all in one book." he said. "That's just the table of contents. You just say the number of the story and the pages will change to that of the actual book."

I grinned. "That's incredible! But...how much would it cost?"

"Don't worry about that." he said. "I've got it covered."

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly-"

"You can and you will." he said, calling for the store clerk. Before I could protest, he handed the man a handful of galleons and had purchased the book.

"Thank you." I mumbled, blushing as we exited the store.

"It was nothing." he said, and I knew he was being honest.

Suddenly, we turned into another backstreet, and I got the shock of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widened. "Ember, get behind me." I muttered lowly.

"That – she's the woman from my dream..." she said, trembling.

How could she know who it was? Their hood was up. But the sinister aura was unmistakable for one who had met her before. I stood in front of Ember, shielding her.

"Oh, hello, Draco..." Bellatrix purred. "Did you bring me my plaything?"

"She is not for playing, Aunt Bella." I said firmly.

She pouted. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Draco. The Dark Lord won't be very happy with you. He might even take away your mission."

"What is she talking about?" Ember asked as I froze.

"I don't have a mission." I said clearly. "I refused to become one of you."

Bellatrix smiled nastily. "You're a little liar, Draco. Do you know what we do to liars? _Punish them_." Wordlessly, she flicked her wand and I felt myself getting tossed to the side, leaving Ember out in the open. "No!" I cried.

"Hello, little Ember," Bellatrix whispered, getting up close to her. "I thought we'd never see one another again."

Ember recoiled. "I – I've never seen you in my life."

"Oh, that's not true," she said in a baby voice. "You used to love me. You would play with me," she whispered as she played with a strand of Ember's red hair.

"I – I don't know you." She was trembling, terrified. I would get up to help her, but whatever my crazy aunt hit me with had left me immobile.

"Then I'll make you remember." Bellatrix hissed.

I whispered every countercurse I knew of that could possibly free me, and at the last second, I found it. "Reserassem!" I hissed, and my invisible binds left me. I leaped up and shoved Ember to the ground right as Bellatrix yelled, "_Crucio_!"

"No!" Ember cried. I screamed and screamed as the sensation of a thousand knives shot through me like a bullet. The pain ended, and I was left shaking in the snow, sweating and fearful. I could only hope my aunt wouldn't try and attack again, for I didn't have the strength to save Ember a second time.

"Foolish nephew!" Bellatrix exclaimed shrilly. "You will pay for your insolence later! Now, I want the girl!" She grabbed Ember by the hair and held her black wand to the girl's throat.

"No, please," she begged. "I'm sorry for what I did, okay! Just please, don't – ahh..." Her cry of pain was short and weak, and she collapsed to the ground, blood soaking through her clothes.

"No..." I whispered, crawling towards her as Bellatrix Disapperated, cackling madly. "No! Ember! Someone, help!"

Not two seconds later, three people came up, one with a big towel to stem the flow of blood pouring from Ember's body. I was conscious of someone lifting me off the ground before everything went black.

**. . .**

All I could see when I closed my eyes was bright red blood against pure white snow. Ember's blood. Too much. My eyes flew open, not wanting to see that picture anymore, but I nearly closed them against the brightness of the room. Once I adjusted to the light, I realized I was in the hospital wing, almost alone. There was a bed further down the ward that had curtains strung up so no one could see inside.

_Ember_.

I tried to get out of the bed, but someone pushed me back down. "No, lay down." said a female voice. I looked over and saw the youngest Weasley looking at me with tense eyes. She looked as though she hadn't slept in three days.

"What – Is Ember -"

"We don't know how she is yet." she said. I think her name was Ginny. "No one's been allowed to see her. Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey are with her now."

I nodded, hearing the whispered voices from behind the curtain. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stand waiting around in the common room, so I came here. They wouldn't let me see her, though, so I decided to make sure you didn't flip out the moment you woke up." she explained.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few hours." she said. She must have been worrying so much that she looked ten years older.

I thought about the kind gesture she made for me, and asked, "So why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

She sighed. "You're probably not going to like this. Em told me about you and her and where she sneaks off to."

I could feel my face going red. "What?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, though I don't know how much good that will do now. The whole school knows about how you tried to rescue her, and now they're all assuming things." She looked at me sadly. "I always thought you were an ass, but an ass would never take the Cruciatus Curse for someone else, especially from an insane Death Eater."

I shrugged, not saying anything. The fact that she was telling me I wasn't an ass was not a good thing. It meant that, not only would word of my insubordination get to the Death Eaters through Bellatrix, but it would also get to all the Slytherins. I would be shunned by my entire House.

"Hey," she said, looking at me concernedly. "You look really pale. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Yes." I said, surprised to find my voice was hoarse. I wanted her out of the room while I tried to collect myself, and I was feeling really shaky.

What would my father do to me? There was no doubt in my mind that he knew about Ember and I by now. Would he pull me out of Hogwarts and make me go to a school like Durmstrang? Would he summon the Dark Lord so he could punish me? That made me tremble a little. Anything Voldamort had in mind was unimaginable for the rest of us humans. There was no way I would survive an encounter with him as anything other than a deformed squid.

Ginny returned with the water and helped me sit up so I could drink it. I was grateful for her help, but the prolonged time the adults spent behind the curtain was making me uneasy. A short time later, Potter, Weasley, and Granger walked in, having been talking to Professor McGonnagal, as Ginny told me. They took one look at me and each had different reactions. Weasley turned the other way, pretending to not notice me. Granger gave me a small, pitying smile. Potter looked me in the eye and nodded, a sign that he respected what I did but wasn't going to like me any better than before.

Suddenly, Snape snapped back the curtain and strode away from the corner, looking worn out and grim. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of what could lay behind the curtain to make him look so serious.

"Can we see her?" Potter asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

He ignored the "golden trio" and looked at me. "I need to speak with you in my office."

"But, Professor," Madame Pomfrey protested as she exited the curtained area. "He isn't well enough to leave the ward!"

His face hardened, and I thought he was going to make me go to his office anyway, when he said, "Very well. The moment you are able to leave this ward, you will come to my office. I will know if you do otherwise."

"Yes, sir." I said weakly. Snape nodded once, then headed out of the Hospital Wing. Granger, Weasley, Potter, and Ginny all looked at one another while Madame Pomfrey went into her office. I knew they were trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't have time for that. I threw back the covers and got unsteadily to my feet. Ginny tried to stop me, but I pushed her hand away and headed over to the curtained-off bed. I had to use the other beds' railings for support, since my knees were shaking so badly. I yanked back the purple cloth and sagged against the pole holding it up.

She was alive, but she was really pale, almost white. She looked as though she was hardly breathing, and there were bandages around her middle. I had no idea what Bellatrix had hit her with, but it looked serious.

"Oh, Ember," I breathed. "Please stay with me."

"What are you doing?" asked the accusing voice of Madame Pomfrey. She pulled me away from the bed, and I didn't resist. "I leave the room for five minutes and everyone assumes that it's a free-for-all! Now you stay in that bed until I deem you fit to leave. Understand?"

I nodded, laying back down on the soft bed. I closed my eyes against all the people and things of the world and let it slip away.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My flash-drive was erased by a software company that shall go unnamed *coughWindowscough*. I've been trying to get my files back in order, and I kind of lost interest in this fanfiction for a while. I'll try to post regularly, though, for all you people who checked every so often to see if a new chapter was up. Thanks for the reviews!

**. . .**

I woke up to find myself surrounded by light in the Hospital Wing. I remembered the struggle in Hogsmeade, and found I wasn't afraid. In fact, the thought made me angry, and I wanted to take out Bellatrix for what she did. I threw back the sheets and simply stopped and stared at what I saw.

It was like I was in someone else' body. I could see the heavily bloodstained bandages, I could tell there was serious damage, but I didn't feel any pain. "This is so bizarre." I murmured.

I looked over and was met with Draco's pale face looking at me concernedly. He was sitting in a chair by my bed, and he looked like he'd been sleeping there. "Draco? Are you all right?"

"I'm better off than you are." he said weakly, and I knew he'd seen my bandages.

"I don't feel anything." I said, shaking my head.

"Madame Pomfrey slipped something for the pain in your sleeping drought. And Snape mostly repaired your skin." he explained. Somehow, it seemed as though my injuries weren't the worst thing plaguing his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

He sighed. "Snape wanted me to talk with him in his office about what happened in Hogsmeade."

"What did he have to say?"

"That my father let her in."

He looked like he was fighting with himself, like he shouldn't have told her that piece of information. I gave him a look that clearly said I was curious, not angry. "What?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I should never have invited you up to the tower. I should never have put you in this situation. Now you're going to die."

I crossed my arms. "Ha. Yeah, just you try and kill me. I'd like to see that." I snorted.

"Not me," he said, shaking his head earnestly. "My father. The Death Eaters. _Voldamort_."

"They can't do it." I said forcefully. "And believe me, they've tried. And now that I'm expecting it, I'll be even more prepared."

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

I stared at him for a moment. "Are you dumping me?" I ask.

"Not because I don't love you." he said quickly as she leaned back and smiled bitterly. "It's actually because I think I love you too much."

I just looked at him. "How does that even make sense?" I asked, feeling hurt. "Look, if you think you're in danger by being with me, by all means, leave."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Then who? Because I sure as hell can take care of myself!" I snapped. "I don't need protecting."

"Look at what happened in Hogsmeade!" he exclaimed, gesturing to my bandages.

"I didn't die, did I?" I ask. "And anyway, I'll be fine. It'll take more than whatever she hit me with to stop me."

Draco just sighed, seeming to have no argument. "Fine." he said. "Since you're so sure you'll be okay, I won't force you away from me."

"Good." I say. "Now, do we have any Transfiguration homework?"

**. . .**

"Detention, Miss Greyson!" Umbridge sang, almost looking like she was savoring the words she hadn't uttered in so long.

Hermione groaned quietly next to me, but I didn't care. I just leaned back in my seat, having fully asked for that detention.

Ever since word got out that I had been seeing Draco Malfoy, people had been starting all sorts of rumors about me. One of them was that I was pregnant with his child, which is why he defended me so vigorously in Hogsmeade. Of course, this rumor is far from the truth, but it doesn't stop people from coming up to ask me about the baby. Therefore, I decided it didn't much matter how I acted in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Yes, Professor." I said in the most polite voice I could muster.

"See me tonight."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

She gives me a sickly smile. "Right then. See me tomorrow as well."

"Why?"

"Sarcasm, my dear, has no place in the classroom."

I leaned back again, mumbling, "Fine, then you can suck my-"

"And for the rest of the month, Greyson."

At this, even Harry looked at me with slight disappointment. I didn't care.

That night, I arrived early for detention, just to spite her.

"Ah, Miss Greyson." said Umbridge. "You're early. Good. That gives me time to explain what you will be doing."

"I just assumed I'd be whipped by Filch." I said.

"Oh, no, though that may come later." she chuckled. "No, you will be doing lines tonight."

I looked at her skeptically. "Lines?"

"Yes." she said sweetly. "Sit down, sit down."

"What shall I write?"

"_I must not rebel_. That should be good."

Shaking my head, I took a seat on a pink-covered chair. I dug in my bag for a quill, but she stopped me.

"No, I'd rather you use _my_ quill, dear." she purred like I imagine those demonic kittens on her plates would. "It's quite... special."

_Special my arse_, I thought, taking the pen warily. This was probably the catch to doing mere lines. I wondered if the quill would snap every time I used it, or maybe run out of ink too quickly. Whatever it did, it wouldn't be good.

I was wrong. What the quill did was _horrible_. As soon as I had written _I must not rebel_, there was a searing pain on the back of my hand. I glanced down and saw the words were written into my skin. I lifted the quill from the parchment, and the skin healed over. Carefully keeping my face free of expression, I continued with the lines, not even making so much as a squeak of pain. I lost count of how many times I wrote those words. I just forced myself to keep putting pen to paper, though the ink was my own blood. After a while, even my own flesh gave up on me, refusing to heal itself again once it had been split open.

"That's enough." said Umbridge quietly, watching me carefully. "You may go."

I nodded, grabbed my bag, and left the room. Not once did I touch my throbbing hand until I was two corridors away. By that time, I couldn't take it anymore, and I leaned against the wall, holding my hand and unable to fight the tears of pain rolling down my face. Silently, I vowed to kill that Satanic woman if it was the very last thing I did.


	11. Chapter 11

_Entrance to the Ministry? How do I do that from Hogwarts? What were they thinking?_

I slammed my fist against the set of shelves in the Room of Requirement, frustration flowing through me.

_They were thinking I couldn't do it._

I straightened up. That was the whole purpose of this useless exercise. The fact that I couldn't get the job done. Somehow, they must have known I hated being one of them, hated everything we stood for. It was once told to me by my father that Voldamort knew all. I had never believed until now.

I couldn't help it. Tears started stinging my eyes as I realized what this meant for me. I would die. I would be unable to finish the job, and I would be killed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against a dusty statue, taking deep breaths. But this wasn't a good idea. The minute I closed my eyes, a flash of green light exploded behind my lids. I stumbled forward, trying to forget the image, but was unable to do so. That was it. I was really going to die by the hands of Voldamort. I was really a slave, a disposable piece of human garbage.

I sat down at the base of a set of shelves, hoping to hide from the world just a little longer while I cried for my lost freedom that I never really had.

Then I looked up and noticed a cupboard I hadn't seen before. Maybe, just maybe, it could be possible...

**. . .**

"Draco Malfoy!" Snaped barked from the front of the room.

I looked up. "Yes, sir?" I asked tiredly.

"You're needed in the headmaster's office." he said, gesturing to the small third year sent to deliver the message.

I nodded, collecting my stuff. Ember gave me a worried look before returning to her potion. She worried about me, and I was grateful at least someone would care when I failed my mission, but I needed her to not get hurt in this. If she stuck her nose too far in, she would inevitably die. I unconsciously shivered at the thought.

In a funk, I made my way through the halls and to the stone griffin. I didn't know what to do at this point, since I wasn't told the password. I was saved by Professor McGonnigal, though, as she arrived shortly after me.

"Mr. Malfoy." she said curtly, then she said something to the griffin, and the wall opened, revealing a staircase. As I was about to put my foot on the step, she took my shoulder and turned me towards her, a look of urgency in her eyes. "You've surprised us all, Mr. Malfoy. In a good way for most, but some are not taking kindly to your recent actions. Be careful where you step from now on."

With that, she walked away, leaving me to ponder her words. They hadn't been a threat, but a warning. Most likely against Umbridge. Possibly I had turned her against me in my inadvertent profession of love for a Gryffindor, which meant that she could also be the reason for my trip to Dumbledore's office.

Prepared for some form of punishment, I mounted the winding staircase and let it carry me into the large, intelligently decorated office. But I hardly paused to look at the shiny baubles and inventions on the tables. I just stared straight ahead, keeping my mind and face clear of anything.

The man arguing with Dumbledore at the desk turned to look at me, anger plain on his face, until he made himself calm. Straightening up and smoothing his hair down, he looked at me with slight disappointment. "Draco."

"Father." I said stiffly.

His upper lip curled in a sneer. "Oh, is that who I am to you? I apologize if it has seemed otherwise in light of recent... events."

I wouldn't let him get to me. Not here, not now, not ever. "Why am I here?"

"Allow me to explain. Mr. Malfoy, you're here-"

"You're _here_ because I have a message for you." Lucious said, looking down spitefully at me.

After a pause, I finally asked, "What?"

He smirked. "My, ah, _employer_ has told me that the _deal_ will be completed tonight. Good job on your work, but if you continue playing in the garbage, you will get your toys taken from you. Is that _quite_ clear?"

After a moment's decoding, it was. "Yes." I said, nodding curtly.

"Good." he said, heading to the door. "And, remember, I will be keeping a _close_ eye on you."

I watched him leave, wondering why Dumbledore even let him into the school. I thought he was supposed to be nice and caring. Why can't I have that?

"Draco," the headmaster said quietly. "If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?"

I looked at him. The man seemed a million years old as he gave me that blue, x-ray stare. "That depends on the question, sir." I said honestly.

He sighed, as though wanting to think good things. "Are you helping Voldamort?"

I turned my head so my eyes were riveted to the door. "Yes, sir." I said, just before walking out of the office.

**. . .**

I looked around the next morning, wondering where Ember was. She wasn't in the Great Hall, nor was the Golden Trio. Or any of the Weasleys. My leg bounced up and down, wondering if what I'd done had somehow effected her.

"Hey, Malfoy," Blaze Zabini sneered. "Where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be snogging her about now?"

"At least I can get a girlfriend." I said, knowing the argument was weak. I definitely did not have enough brain capacity left to be dealing with this sort of thing.

"Please," Zabini said casually, looking around. "Girl's are practically flinging themselves at me. I just don't find these very interesting."

"Fine. Play your games, Zabini. I have better things to do than speaking to the leeches of the earth." I said, walking away from the table. I didn't even look back to see how angry he was. I was sending a letter to make sure Ember was okay. If I didn't get a reply, well...

I supposed that it would be time to take matters into my own hands.


	12. Chapter 12

My feet hit the floor hard, and my knees gave out. Fred managed to catch me before I hit the floor, and he deposited me into one of the chairs around the kitchen table. "I – thanks, Fred, it-"

"Don't mention it." he said, voice a higher pitch than normal. I looked over at Harry, seeing his green eyes wide with shock. I couldn't form any words to comfort him, so I just looked down at my blue slippers.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked us all. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured."

"Ask Harry." said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself." George put in.

"Well, it was-" Harry began hesitantly. I still didn't look up. "It – was sort of – a vision-"

I listened to him tell the story again. He was not the snake in this version. He was watching the scene from the sidelines. I only heard half of it, though. Phrases and words were running through my head. Images and things I didn't want to see rampaging in a timeline. Two and two were adding together, and I kept coming up with unwanted answers.

"_So you're not going to become a Death Eater?"_

_A slight wince. The insecure blink of his gray eyes. "No, I'd never do that."_

"_So what about you? Anything new?"_

_A beat of silence. The moment that defined the answer as just a little too late. "No. Nothing new."_

"_Draco? Is everything all right?"_

_Avoiding eye-contact. "What? Why would anything be wrong?"_

"_You seem like you're hiding something. Are you?"_

_Voice too high. "No. No, nothing to hide. Oh, look at the time! I'd better be getting to Charm's class."_

"_The Dark Lord might take away your mission..."_

"_I don't have a mission. I refused to become one of you."_

"_You're a little liar, Draco."_

I was somewhat aware of a bottle of butterbeer being placed in front of me, but I barely touched it. My eyes were wide as I came to the realization that my boyfriend might have nearly killed the only man to fill the place of a father-figure for me. But it wasn't like I could just send him an owl asking him about it. _Hello, lover dearest. How have your holidays been? Mine aren't the best, but they could somehow be worse. Oh, by the way, have you been lying to me about this Death Eater business the whole time? _Yes, that would go over beautifully.

Suddenly, a flash of flame erupted directly in front of me and I screamed, upending my bottle of butterbeer. When Sirius announced it was a message sent by way of Fawkes the Phoenix, I slumped back in my chair and cleared the mess with a simple incantation (since these weren't the summer holidays and I wasn't around any Muggles).

"This isn't Dumbledore's handwriting." Sirius observed. "It must be from your mother." He handed it to George, who ripped into it the moment it touched his hands.

"'Dad is still alive. I'm setting out for Saint Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.'" He looked around the table. "Still alive? But that makes it sound..."

He didn't need to finish. I was running up the stairs before he even got out what little of the sentence he had. I didn't even know what room I ran into until I closed the door behind me. I just needed to be away from people for a while. I needed to sort out the chaos in my mind, the fears and doubts. Maybe I was just imagining it. Maybe Draco wasn't behind all this. Everyone has secrets, everyone hides things. I knew this for a fact. Dumbledore hides things, Hagrid hides things, I hide things. Even Harry hid the real details of his dream just now. I shouldn't be getting so worked up over something I knew nothing about. A lesson I was taught at a very young age...

I looked around, actually noticing where I was for the first time. It was a gray, washed-out room with everything set just so. The desk in the corner still had papers on it, the bed was still made, and everything had a thick coating of dust on it. I walked forward, an odd sense of familiarity taking over as I trailing my fingers over the desk. Whose room was this? It definitely wasn't Sirius'. I'd seen that man's room, and this place was pretty much bare of bikini-clad women on Muggle posters.

There. On the chest of drawers. There was a picture of a boy with dark hair and his clothes worn, like everything else, just so. He had a small smile of triumph on his face as he held up a blue ribbon. He'd won the Wizard's Chess tournament. His tie proved he'd been in Slytherin house.

"Regulus..." I whispered, picking up the picture. He and his brother were as different as night and day. In Sirius' pictures, he had been a shaggy-haired, handsome-faced boy, always in relaxed poses, his tie hanging loose, and a cocky smile. But Regulus was less muscled, quietly confident, and sort of... the _potential_ to be handsome. He had been the perfect son, the one who'd achieved every expectation.

I now remembered why the room was familiar. Bellatrix hadn't been lying when she said I used to play with her. She'd take me into Regulus' old room and show me things he used to cherish. Some of them were evil looking, while others were as ordinary as the Chess ribbon. She liked to tell me about him, since he'd died mysteriously a year before I was born. She hadn't been quite as insane then, but her ideas were still quite out there. For instance, she'd been completely convinced that Regulus had died for "the cause" and that one day, if I was lucky, I might do the same. Coming from her, being a Death Eater was the highest honor a person could achieve. For a long time, she had me wanting to be of age more and more every moment. It took me discovering Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Gryffindor house on the whole to make me see what was really going on. Also, her getting arrested truly helped my case.

I went over to the desk and rifled through the papers. Old documents about Voldemort, and a few were news clippings about the Death Eaters. I didn't much care about them, since they were severely out of date and not worth my time. I shuffled through the drawers, when I came upon a notebook with a brown leather cover. I opened it and noticed that each entry had a date above it. It was Regulus' journal.

Skimming through the pages, I quickly became bored of the fanatical light in which he painted himself, nearly obsessing over the Dark Lord as much as Bellatrix. I figured I'd read a little bit more, then close the thing for good, when I realized the tone of the entries was changing. Suddenly, Regulus didn't seem so eager to carry out Voldemort's every whim. The last entry was what I found most interesting.

_'I've discovered something no one else has ever seen before. None of the followers, anyway. I can't exactly say what it is, but it might be what has been keeping my Lord alive. No, it keeps him _existing_. The way he looks, I don't think there's any other explanation. I am going to destroy it, but, in doing so, I fear I may not return. All I can say is this thing is in a cave. I'm not quite sure where, and I don't know why, but I know that is the location of this cursed object. I'm taking Kreacher with me, for there are sure to be traps. I loath to put the loyal fellow in this situation, but if He is to be stopped, sacrifices _must _be made. This is the last of my entries. This is my goodbye.'_

_He must have failed_, I thought drowsily as I lay back on the big bed. _Voldemort is still around._

But he'd tried. He'd tried valiantly. I smiled a little, unable to keep from drifting off to sleep. If Voldemort's followers had started to turn on him back then, why not now?


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, this is the second time I've put two of Ember's POV's in a row, but I have to get her caught up with Draco's time. Otherwise, y'all would be some very confused folk. So I'm going to bring it back to Draco in the middle of this chapter, since his is really only a small portion.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews!**

**. . .**

White, wintery sunlight streamed in through the grimy window, causing me to awaken slightly. I looked around, confused for a moment, then remembered I'd fallen asleep in Regulus' old bedroom. For a moment, I just wanted to stay there for eternity. The soft gray color scheme of the room mixed with the early morning light gave it the look of a place where time never passed. It was so quiet, and so peaceful just to sit there.

Then, I realized that no one would think to look for me in here, and that the others were probably still awake. What with the incident at the Ministry last night, I shouldn't be adding to the problem.

With a heavy sigh, I rolled off the bed and went out the door, leaving the room and its secrets behind. As I was heading down the stairs, I saw Sirius coming up towards me. Relief crossed his face for a moment. "Oh, Ember, good. You ran off and we couldn't find you-"

"I fell asleep." I said, still a little drowsy. "In Regulus' room."

He stiffened a little. "Why?"

"Because I ended up there." I told him as I pushed past, rubbing sleep from my eye. "I needed to be alone."

"Well, that's certainly the place to do it." he muttered, following me down the stairs. "Molly stopped by at around five this morning to tell us that Arthur would be okay."

I froze on the last stair, unexpected warmth flooding through my body. "Really?" I asked, turning to face him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he said, looking as though he understood my relief.

He didn't. Not by a long shot. My knees gave out a little and I sagged against the railing, eternally grateful that the plan, whoever had put it into action, did not succeed. Or maybe Arthur hadn't been the target at all, which was more than likely. Whatever had been the case, no one was dead.

"Ember! Oh, Ember, sweetie, come here!" said Mrs. Weasley, enveloping me in a mommy-hug. "I didn't see you with the others when I came in. Here, have some breakfast, it's already made."

"Thanks." I mumbled as she pushed me into a chair. I noticed that Harry, next to me, still looked fairly shaken. Poor kid must be thinking this was his fault, and I've been running around, over dramatizing my own issues. As Mrs. Weasley put a plate of food in front of me, I slipped my hand in his under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked at me, surprise flickering on his face. I just retracted my hand and went back to my meal, completely starving. It had been a very long night.

**. . .**

"I think we should all have a little lie down." Mrs. Weasley announced after breakfast. "Even you, Ember, couldn't have gotten more than two hours of sleep. I'll wake you all for lunch, then we can go see Arthur."

No one argued with this, as we were all extremely tired, so we all marched up the stairs to our respective bedrooms. I walked into the one I shared with Hermione and Ginny and nearly had a heart attack. My owl, Arthur (named after a favorite king of mine), was tapping on the window. I quickly opened it, and the red bird stuck out his leg to show me the letter tied to it.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked tiredly as she flopped onto her bed.

"Draco." I said, tearing it open.

_Ember, _

_Are you alright? My father had come to tell me a _

_plan had been put into action. I didn't see you at _

_breakfast, and I need to know you're okay. Something _

_about what he said made me a bit nervous, and I think _

_maybe you were involved somehow. If you get this, _

_send a letter back as soon as you can. _

_Remember; I love you. _

_Your Prince,_

_Draco_

I should have been happy. I should have been absolutely touched that he was so concerned for me. But all I could think about was the fact that he'd known this was coming and _hadn't told me_. Snatching a piece of paper from the ancient writing desk, I quickly scribbled a note.

I couldn't say too much. Mail was getting intercepted by Umbridge, and some things just couldn't be read by her eyes.

"What was it about?" Ginny asked as I released Arthur with the message.

"Oh, just boyfriend stuff." I replied, shrugging. "Come on, everyone else has already beaten us to Dreamland. Let's not let them have all the fun."

She smiled and leaned back against her pillows, falling asleep almost instantly. I tried to do that as well, but just couldn't get comfortable. Finally, I gave up and headed into Regulus' old room, where I somehow felt more at ease. Right after my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**. . .**

**Draco**

After lunch, I decided to go spend some quiet time in the library when a red-brown owl came swooping across my path. I held out my arm, and he landed on it, looking as somber and regal as ever. "Did she send me something, Arthur?" He looked down at me with calm yet serious eyes and held out his leg, waiting for me to take the letter attached to it. I gently tugged the envelope, and he took off without another moment's hesitation. I was less delicate with getting to the note, though. The envelope was practically in shreds by the time I was done.

_Draco, _

_I'm fine, don't worry. A friend of _

_mine was effected though, which you should _

_already know. I need to speak with you when I _

_get back. It's important. _

_And I do love you, too. _

_Your Lion,_

_Ember_

My knees would have completely given out then and there if it hadn't been for the words _I need to speak with you when I get back_. What did we need to talk about? Was it something I'd done?

_Oh, no_, I thought, jumping back to the beginning of the letter. _A friend of mine was effected..._ Yes. This was something I had done. But Ember couldn't possibly know that. Maybe she just needed to talk about who had gotten hurt. Whoever it was must have been someone close, or she wouldn't have had to leave so soon after the plan was put into action. Actually, this seemed like the most logical answer. She had a habit of pouring her guts out when something was eating her, and, at this point, I was willing to hear anything she had to say. Maybe if I knew exactly what was going on, I could... I could... what? Stop it? That seemed about as likely as me getting rid of my Dark Mark.

It was at this point when I realized I had no plan. Nothing at all. I had no idea where to move on from here, besides to just keep doing what I was doing. I'd already given up a long time ago. I'd been so focused these last few weeks on just keeping Ember out of trouble and out of harm's way that I'd completely neglected my own future as a hopefully _living_ being. What would I do now that my mission was complete? There was no doubt I'd be made to do more serious tasks, most likely killing people. How would I hide that from Ember? And how would she react when she found out?

I winced visibly as I pictured the last thought, then dismissed it entirely. I wouldn't deal with that. I would get out of England, or just all of Europe, and find somewhere safe to settle down and not have to worry about Voldemort or my father. Things would be better that way.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" sang a voice from behind me.

I groaned inwardly, knowing what the happiness note indicated. Turning, I asked, "Yes, Professor Umbridge?"

She smiled at me with that nasty toad mouth and beckoned. "I must speak to you in my office. Come. We can have some _tea_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! My friend told me I have to finish this for her birthday, so... Imma try. And, just a little tidbit, I think every chapter has, like, one mistake. Think of it as more of an Easter egg hunt than a drawback, since I apparently can only kill 99.9% of all typos. Good hunting!**

**. . .**

I sat in Umbridge's office, thoroughly agitated. I hadn't been doing anything wrong. What was she going to do to me?

"Cream and sugar?" she asked sweetly, magically moving a tea tray so it rested on the desk between us.

"No, thank you." I said, pleased to hear that my voice, at least, made me seem calm and collected.

"As you wish." she shrugged, pouring milk into her own cup. "Now, would you mind telling me where you girlfriend is?"

I stiffened. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

She smiled nastily. "Oh, but, you see, it _is _my business. As High Inquisitor, I _make_ it my business to know why a group of students left very suddenly for holidays. Would you happen to know why?"

I looked down at my tea, then back up at her, feeling uneasy at her straightforwardness. "Family emergency. Nothing too extreme, simply... an accident." _Lying through my teeth_, I thought bitterly.

"Is that so?" she asked calmly. "Why don't you drink your tea, Draco? Don't want it to get cold."

"I'm not thirsty."

"It doesn't matter. It's only good manners to drink what you've been offered. Now _drink_." She began leering at me, so I looked back down at my cup.

_What could be in this_, I wondered. _Why is she so intent on me drinking it_? Then I remembered Ember saying something about Umbridge wanting to give students truth potions to nail them for breaking rules. She must have slipped something into my tea. And if she didn't, no sweat off my back if I don't drink it.

"Fine." I said shortly, lifting the rim to my mouth. I tipped the cup, then brought it back down, hopefully fooling her.

"Drink up, drink up. That's it." she urged, a slightly manic gleam in her eye.

Now fearing for my life as well as my silence, I hurriedly muttered a spell as I took another "sip." It siphoned a small amount of the liquid away unbeknownst to the Dark Arts professor. Of course, I didn't actually know the answer to what she was asking me. But that didn't mean I couldn't answer different questions under the effects of an honesty potion.

"Tell me... where is Potter?"

I almost gagged. Potter? She expected me to know where _Potter _was? For all I knew, he could be in Bermuda working on his tan. I didn't give a rat's arse where he was, and she should know that.

"Oh, Dolores, is this a bad time?"

I turned to see Professor McGonnagal standing in Umbridge's doorway, looking a tiny bit smug about something.

"Well, obviously!" Umbridge snapped. "Can you not see I am busy?"

"We're all busy, Dolores. But I wasn't certain if you wanted me to clean up your shattered mirror in the staff room, or if you wanted Argus to do it." McGonnagal said.

If Umbridge could have turned a darker shade of purple, I'm sure she would have. "My – My mir-" She stood and went to the door. "Mr. Malfoy, you may go. Be aware that I may call you back again."

I shot Professor McGonnagal a grateful look as I hurried as quickly as I could from the room. There was no way I was staying in that infernal room with those... _cats._ I shivered, thinking about the prancing kittens.

Umbridge was worse than sick. She was a disease that needed to be contained in an area with the highest security in the world. She needed to be pulled away from society and shoved into a bottomless pit. How she'd managed to gain such a high place in power would forever remain a mystery to me.

I headed in the direction of the library, hoping to be left alone this time. All I could do now was wait for holidays to begin so I could go home. Anywhere was better than being at Hogwarts with that hag. Or, perhaps, now that I thought about it, maybe _anywhere _was too general a word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Really sorry. I just realized Hermione doesn't arrive at Grimmauld Place until a few days later. I might repost chapter twelve for that mistake.**

**. . .**

I walked down the hallways of Saint Mungo's beside Harry, completely silent. When Sirius woke me up in Regulus' room, it had disturbed me to find that it was there I felt most comfortable. Honestly, I was more tense at Hogwarts. The one place I used to hang out with my insane relative was the one place I could sleep without having nightmares. That didn't seem like a good omen, somehow.

"Harry," I muttered as we walked. "It's not your fault."

"Tell that to Mr. Weasley." he whispered dejectedly.

"I _will_." I promised, giving him a sidelong glance. "Harry, really, what makes you think _you, _of all people, are capable of turning into a snake and teleporting away from Hogwarts in the middle of the night and somehow managing to stay in your bed the whole time? In exactly what universe is that even possib-"

"Look, I know it's crazy, alright?" he snapped. "But how else would you explain it?"

I got in front of him, causing Mad Eye Moody to growl in annoyance. "I would _say _it was a _dream_."

"Come on, Greyson, move it along." Moody growled. "Don't know who could be watching you in a place like this."

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall. Somehow, I would convince Harry that he wasn't a monster. I didn't need both of my favorite boys turning on me.

"We'll let the family go first." said Tonks. "It'll be better for Arthur."

"Thank you, Tonks." Mrs. Weasley said as Moody and Tonks backed away from the door. Harry went to step aside, too, but Mrs. Weasley shoved him in, saying something about Arthur thanking him.

"You should be in there, too, Greyson." Moody said quietly.

I shrugged. "I can see him later. It's not like he's going anywhere."

This theory was shot down, though, as George peeked out of the room and spotted me moments later. "Oi, Ember, get in here."

"Yeah, what are you, disrespectful or something?" Fred joked, opening the door wider. I grinned and walked into the hospital room.

"Erm... cheery." I said, looking around. The walls were paneled in dark wood, and the only window was a tiny one way up on the opposite wall. There was a portrait of an ugly wizard on another wall bearing the legend _Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612-1697, Inventor of the Entrail-Expelling Curse_. There were only three patients, Mr. Weasley being one of them in the bed by the window. To our relief, he was propped up on some pillows reading the _Daily Prophet_ by the light of the solitary sunbeam falling across the sheets. He looked up as we approached, then grinned.

"Hello!" he called, tossing the _Prophet_ aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop by on you later..."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky..."

"Oh, everyone looks peaky to you, Mrs. Weasley." I said. "I'm sure he's fine, right, Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course I'm fine." he said. "If they could only take these bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" Fred asked.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they do." he answered cheerfully.

"Oh, know what that feels like." I muttered, half-raising my hand. I filled in for Harry at Quidditch practice once. There was an accident with Fred, me, and a Bludger. It wasn't pretty.

"Ah, yes, I seem to remember that one." Mr. Weasley said to me as he made six chairs magically appear with his wand. "Anyway, apparently the snake had a very unusual kind of poison in it's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find a cure, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a blood replenishing potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, lowering his voice and nodding towards the opposite bed. A man lay in it, looking green and sickly as he stared at the ceiling. "Bitten by a _werewolf_, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon." Mr. Weasley reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him – Didn't mention names, of course – but I said I knew a werewolf personally who..."

His soft words faded away as I walked to the opposite bed. The man didn't acknowledge I was there, simply continued to stare at the ceiling. I coughed a little, but he didn't look at me. So I pulled up the empty chair next to him and sat, saying nothing. A few times I coughed again, to no avail. Finally, he looked at me, irritation in his eyes. "Do you need somethin'?"

I opened my eyes innocently. "Oh, no, sir. I'm here getting volunteer hours for school. You know, the whole thing where you need it to pass the semester."

He looked back up at the ceiling. "So I suppose you'll be wantin' to talk to me about how life can always get better if I just try?"

"Oh, no. Merlin, no." I said, pulling a nail file out of my pocket and beginning to shape my nails absently. "No, I don't actually have to _talk_ to you. I just have to sit here and make it look like I'm doing something."

"You don't look like yer doin' anythin'." he observed gruffly.

"Um, filing my nails, duh." I said, waving my fingers in front of his face.

"You'd better back off, little girl." he growled.

"Oh, bite me, wolf boy." I said, rolling my eyes. "You know, I should have picked good old Mr. Weasley over there instead. Except family can't sign off on a form."

"So why me?" he asked. "There are plenty of much nicer patients in Mungo's. Take yer friggin' pick."

"Yeah, but, see, that's why I picked _you_." I told him, pointing at him with my file. "As of right now, you are the only werewolf in Saint Mungo's. And you know what? I thought, hey, why not go cheer him up with some holiday magic?"

"If you wanna cheer me up, go away." he grumbled.

"Oh, quit your groaning and griping. Do you know how good you have it?" When he kept glaring at me, I continued. "My friend is a werewolf. And you know what? When he was younger, they didn't have the magic they have nowadays. He was left to transform all on his own, with all the pain and agony that came with. He was only a child. But you, sir, are a strong adult with the option of a painless, comfortable transformation. Isn't that better?"

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it could be, if you think of it that way. I just wanted to cheer you up. But, hey, why take my word for it? I'm just a stupid kid trying to get volunteer hours for school. Not like I know anything, anyway." I said, standing up. "Merry Christmas, sir. And happy New Year."

"Wait a second, Missy." he said as I turned. "What's yer name?"

I looked back at him. "Ember. Ember Greyson. Look me up in the phone book if you ever get sprung out of here."

For the first time in that whole ten minutes, he smiled. It was more a quirk at the corner of his mouth, but it was there. "I might do that."

I smirked. "Sure. Just don't make me come in here caroling my lungs out, 'kay? Try and look on the brighter side of life."

I walked back to Harry and the Weasleys to find Molly scolding the twins for something, and suddenly all the kids were leaving. "Where are we going?" I asked Ginny.

"Hallway. Fred and George opened their big mouths and got us kicked out." she mumbled.

"Oi, you want to know, too. I know you do." Fred retorted.

"Know what?" I asked.

"About the thing Dad was guarding when he was attacked." George answered. "But Mum won't even let us ask."

"So what were you doing with the werewolf?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just giving him some holiday cheer." I said casually.

"Oh, yes, and acting like a stuck up bitch in the process. Why?" Ginny asked.

I smirked. "Sometimes, the best way to get through to someone is by being a smart-ass, not the nicest person on the planet. Besides, he needed someone to get him to stop moping."

"You're odd, you know that?" said George, looking at me funny.

"Look who's calling the kettle black."


	16. Chapter 16

**Let me prepare you all now, this is where the shit hits the fan. Here we go_._**

**. . .**

I paced around on the floor of the astronomy tower, tense as a stretched rubber band. Ember had sent an owl telling me to meet her here after dinner when she got back. This would be when we talk. I had no idea what would happen next. All I could do was wait.

"Hello, Draco."

I whipped around. She had been gone for only two weeks, and yet I found myself caught up in her beauty again. I couldn't help it. I smiled so much it almost hurt and cupped her face, kissing her.

Suddenly, a lot of things happened in a very short span of time. I felt my sleeve jerk upward and barely had time to register the implications of this when a fist connected with my nose. "You _liar!_" she shrieked, staring at me with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

I touched the placed where she'd punched me, wincing. "Ow! Ember, I-"

"Oh, yes, please," she snapped, folding her arms. "Explain your way out of this one. Was it to protect me? Was it because you loved me? Are you murdering people now so we can be together?"

"It was a birthday present!" I shouted just before realizing how awful that sounded.

She looked like she was mentally kicking herself. "All right. Fine. Let me here your side. Tell me _why_ you lied to me. Tell me what was so important that you had to hide _everything_ from me."

I took a shaky breath, finding myself fearing for my life. "Ember... I didn't have a choice."

"Stop right there." she interrupted. "If that's how this starts, I don't want to hear the rest. You _had _a choice, Draco. You always have a choice. What you did was take the easy way out, just like you've always done." Her eyes welled with tears. "And right now, I'm fairly sure that everything I saw in you was an act. I don't know why, and I don't know to what end. I just know that you're a liar and a murderer and I shouldn't have expected anything less from a Slytherin."

"Well, fine!" I snapped, becoming angry myself. "If you want to look at it that way, go ahead! But I've never murdered anyone and I only lied because I lov-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" she yelled. "Don't _ever_ say it again! Just... don't even talk to me!" She turned and headed out of the tower, shaking her head in anger.

I slumped against a wall, feeling sick. This wasn't just some argument normal couples went through. This was actually full on betrayal. And I'd done it. I stared at the doorway, hoping pointlessly that she would come back. "That is the second time I've watched her run away from me in this tower." I muttered.

**. . .**

**Ember**

I sat on the couch in Gryffindor tower, not talking to anyone. Fury coursed within me, and everyone could probably feel it coming off me in waves. No one came near me, and I was glad. I stared into the flames, feeling so hurt I was almost injured.

How could I have been so stupid? How come I just accepted the idea that maybe Malfoy was a good guy? All the signs were there, all the rumors. I just chose to look the other way. He never did love me. He probably was only trying to seduce me into joining Voldamort. Well... I wouldn't give him any more chances. I wouldn't give Voldamort any more options. I would work harder than ever to be a great witch and help Harry take him down.

With this resolve, I stood and left the common room, deciding to use up the rest of my free time before curfew and visit the library. I saw Fred and George watching me leave curiously, but I didn't say a word to them. I had decided to do something, and nothing would get in my way.

As I was walking down the deserted corridors, I stumbled across a ghost. It wasn't just any ghost, either; it was the Bloody Baron. I was about to pass right by him when something about his empty eyes made me stop. He looked at me, a defeated expression on his face. I looked at him coldly. "So how does it feel to be the ghost of the most vile house in history?"

His opaque chains rattled as he looked away. "Many are judged too harshly by their symbols. It is not the house itself I weep for, but a number of those within its confines."

"They chose their own path." I countered. "Why would you weep?"

"They know not where their paths lead. It is the ways of the world that have made each his own, and for that I am sorry." He looked at me, then; his dead eyes boring into me. "My time here has been long, but I am still needed. Hear this now; the Houses must unite if the Dark One is ever to be defeated. In any way possible, they must somehow be connected."

I looked at him. "Fat chance that'll be. Slytherin is overrated."

"Unite. The only other choice is death."

I was about to retort when he floated through the wall, leaving me in the corridor. I closed my mouth, then thought about his words for a moment. Something clicked into place, and I turned around to head to the Room of Requirement. The library and learning could wait a little longer.

**. . .**

**Harry**

I awoke, unrefreshed, to sunlight streaming through the window in my dorm. I rolled tiredly out of bed, got dressed, and left the room to head to breakfast. Ron had, apparently, left without me. I wasn't annoyed; just oddly observant at this time of day. Once I got to the common room, I paused, seeing Ember asleep on the couch. She looked almost dead, she was sleeping so soundly. I gently shook her, thinking she might be hungry.

"Mmph... what?" she groaned, cracking her eyes open.

"Thought you'd want breakfast." I answered. "What are you doing down here?"

She looked around as though trying to remember. "I stayed up late last night. Sort of collapsed on the couch. Studying, you know."

I nodded. Understandable, since she'd been missing notes in class. I waited for her as she changed, then we went to the Great Hall together.

When we got there, a group of students was gathered at the door, not going in. "What going on?" I asked Seamus, who was at the edge of the group.

"It's Umbridge." he answered. "She's goin' mad, tryin' to figure out who put the banners all over the Hall."

"What banners?" I asked.

He backed up to allow Ember and I through. Once I got to the front of the group, I saw the entire situation.

All over the hall were huge banners depicting a broken Hogwarts crest. In big letters, each said '_UNITE OR DIE_'. The broken crest was perfectly drawn, with the colors dim and dark, and the pieces almost looked like they were dying. The banners were giant, and were strung on each wall so you could hardly miss them. But the most noticeable thing was Umbridge, standing in the center of the room, face so purple she could have given Uncle Vernon a run for his money.

"Who did this?" she shrieked. "This is in violation of Education Decree Number Thirty-Four! It is vandalizing school property! Whoever did this will come forward _now_!"

The Hall was silent. No one came forward, no one spoke. I looked around, wondering if whoever had done it was present. I couldn't tell.

"If the person responsible does not come forth, I will be forced to put a ban on Quidditch and move curfew to directly after dinner! Not to mention, enhancing any further punishments!"

There was a ripple of dischord amongst the students. No one knew who'd done it, so no one could come forward.

"I did it."

Silence once more. Ember stepped to the front of the crowd, away from anyone else. "I did it. All on my own."

Umbridge looked unsure if she should explode with anger or glee. "Did you?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "Why, pray tell?"

She looked directly at the toad woman. "Because _Voldamort_ is back. Because you are a ruthless toad with no sense of decency. Because in times like these, _every_ house must band together in some way, or we all tear each other apart. And, you know what, Umbridge?" she said, lip curling. "You'll probably be the first one gone if all hell breaks loose. Just to give you a head start should you like to run."

If Umbridge could have hexed Ember, she would have. Instead, she forced her voice to become sickly sweet and, grabbing Ember by the arm, said, "All right, then. If this is how you choose to act, then I will punish you accordingly. I've told you before, you mustn't rebel. Now, look where it's got you."

I watched them leave the hall. It was dead silent, and nobody seemed to want to move. Even the teachers were shocked. Finally, McGonnigal hurried from the Hall, possibly going to stop Umbridge from torturing the girl. That snapped everyone out of their trance. Students began moving to their respective tables and generally beginning to murmur amongst themselves.

"Harry!"

I turned to see Hermione and Ron rushing towards me, both looking frightened. "Did she really do that?" Hermione asked.

"I would assume so, since she owned up to it." I said.

"What the bloody hell was she thinking?" Ron asked, face pale. "She's going to be _murdered_ for this!"

"Oh, please, Ron. Umbridge is a teacher." Hermione said, though she sounded unsure of herself. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table, where almost everyone was discussing the latest occurrence. "What do you think will happen to her?"

"Intense torture."

"Ron, _please_!"

"Was all this because Malfoy's a Death Eater?" asked Ginny, coming to sit down.

"_What_?" we asked at the same time.

"You didn't know?" she asked, looking surprised. "She and him had it out last night in the tower."

"How do _you_ know?" asked Ron.

She shrugged. "She told me what she was going to do the night before we got home. She'd been suspecting he was a Death Eater since Dad got attacked.

"Oh, poor Ember!" Hermione said. "She must have snapped. That's why she hung the banners up."

I looked up at the banners, noting that none of the teachers had bothered taking them down. There was just something about the theory of unity hitting you in the face like this that made you listen. Maybe Ember hadn't snapped. Maybe she'd just redirected her energy to a new mission.


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't believe it. Ember went from hating me, to loving me, to hating me and rebelling against the age-old House system all in one year. Oddly enough, when I saw her walk forward and accept the blame for the banners, I couldn't help but be proud of her. Sure, she hated me. But she was damn good at bouncing back.

Of course, since she started her campaign, the students hadn't been able to escape the giant message hanging over their heads (figuratively and sometimes literally). Either we unite, or we die. It's that simple.

And it really was. If we're all separated into our own little cliques and teams, then we're against each other as much as we're against Voldamort. It would only make it easier for him to take us down. But if we stand together, there's no telling what we could be capable of.

The problem, however, was with Slytherin. The other three houses could get along fine. Hufflepuff and, hell, even Gryffendor were willing to stand with us, instead of against us. But we were too proud. We hated mudbloods and muggle lovers, and would die before we ever stooped to their level. Unfortunately, we probably would. The only Slytherins to actually see this were too scared to say anything, anyway. But the general thought was that Voldamort would spare Slytherins if the time came to purge the world of the unworthy. I could only hope that was true, however unwillingly.

**. . .**

I walked down the hallway alone, having ditched Crabbe and Goyle by the Charms room. Dumbledore had said he wanted to see me, and I could only hope my father hadn't shown up again. I don't think I'd be able to deal with it.

As I walked, I passed a poster on the wall that Umbridge must have missed. It was, just like all the other pro-unity propaganda, well drawn and just as powerful illustratively as literately. In the top right corner was a broken Hogwarts crest, as was a constant with all the signage. In the main portion was a picture of a snake broken into four pieces, with the initials of each House above every section. It said the same message as the others; _'__UNITE OR DIE'_. Underneath, in smaller letters, it said, _'WE STAND TOGETHER, OR WE STAND ALONE!'_

I smiled to myself. Umbridge had been thrown into a fury, since she couldn't figure out how Ember had continued to post things. She would even throw her in detention, and the next day, a new batch of posters would spring up all over the castle. Most of the time they were all the same, but occasionally there were variations. One type that made the Dark Arts professor especially angry (and my personal favorite) was a poster with a caricature of Umbridge, making her look especially toad-like. Even the little bow in her hair was a fly. She had her wide mouth open in a silent bellow and looked enraged. In a little speech bubble, she was yelling, _'You there! Don't rebel! You, in the corner! Don't tell lies! And you, by the window! Don't breathe!'_ Across the bottom of the poster was written, _'STAND UP, STAND STRONG, STAND TOGETHER!'_

She was a piece of work, Ember. I wished so much she'd never found my Dark Mark. Further still, I wished she wasn't so damn smart, because it was obvious she'd figured things out on her own. I shook my head and continued down the hallway, wondering what Dumbledore could want from me.

This time, he'd given me a note with the password on it. That was all that had been written on the little slip of paper. "Licorice Wands." I said tiredly. The gargoyle moved out of the way and allowed me to go up the winding staircase. On the last step, I hesitated. I wanted so badly for it to not be my father. If he was there, then I couldn't bring myself to take the last step. I listened intently for a moment, but didn't hear anything.

"It will be just the two of us, Mr. Malfoy."

I nearly jumped at Dumbledore's voice. Deciding not to wait any longer, I climbed the last step and approached the headmaster's desk. The office was almost exactly the same as it had been last time I was there, with the exception of my absent father and the presence of four of Ember's posters. "Sir," I said curiously. "Won't Umbridge be angry if she finds out you have these?"

His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled up at me. "I appreciate good art, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Greyson seems to have a particular talent for that, no? Please, sit. Dolores will not condemn me for hanging my students' artwork on my wall."

I sat, but not before noticing the caricature Umbridge poster was tacked up in a spot where Dumbledore could always see it. "What is it you need, sir?" I asked.

He sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, the last time you were here, you told me you were helping Voldamort."

I stiffened and said nothing. Was I about to be expelled?

"Therefore, should the time arise, I do not want you to unite Slytherin with the other Houses."

I was stunned. "P – Pardon?" I squeaked. Ember had made a giant left turn in the events of this year specifically so that we could unite. I was one of the only Slytherins with the balls to try it. Now I was being told not to.

"For your own safety." he continued. "If he finds that you have been even less dedicated to him than you've shown in the past, you will most definitely lose your life. So I am now giving you permission – no, I'm _telling _you – to not get involved in this revolution."

So that's it. For my own protection, I would become a traitor. It took me a moment of thinking before I realized that this was how I'd ended up in this mess in the first place. Well, if Ember could avoid being a Death Eater, I could avoid getting killed by them. "No." I said calmly. "I want to do this."

He gave me a hard look. "What you want to do and what you have to do are two very different sorts of things."

"Not in this case." I said. "I have to help with this. How else will Voldamort be destroyed?"

"And how do you think she would feel about you dying without you ever having told her what these past months have meant to you?"

It was a cold, low blow. He knew it. But he must have been using it as a last resort. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. If I don't help, I will be even more of a coward than I already am."

"The will to survive is not a cowardly thought, Mr Malfoy." he pointed out.

"It is when you put others at risk because of it." I answered. "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't do what you're asking of me."

He sighed and took a moment before nodding. "I understand." he said. "This is a very selfless thing for you to do. Some would even call it folly. But it is your decision to make. You may go."

"Thank you." I said, picking up my bag and exiting the office. I'd made far too may bad decisions in my short lifetime. It wouldn't hurt the world if I was lost trying to make a good one. And, hell, if I was going down, I was going down fighting.

**. . .**

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah, Severus, yes." said Dumbledore, looking pleased. "Do you remember that thing we talked about?"

The Potions Master heaved an impatient sigh. "Which one, Headmaster? We've talked about many things."

"The one about young Mr. Malfoy and the rebellion."

"Indeed. Did you speak with him?"

"I have." Dumbledor said, eyes twinkling. "And my results were very good. He will not back out of this. It's up to you, Severus, to watch him and alert me for signs of danger."

"Your wish is my command, Headmaster."

"Good. You may go."

Snape remained a few moments longer, noticing the sad look in his employer's eyes. "Is there something else bothering you, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore waited a moment, then said quietly, "Simply that... I almost wish he'd done what I suggested."

"Not everyone can be saved in a war, Headmaster."

"As per usual, you are correct, Severus. Go. Prepare yourself."

"Yes, Headmaster."


	18. Chapter 18

**Just to let everyone know, She's a Rebel by Green Day has been stuck in my head since chapter sixteen.**

**. . .**

"Okay, mates, I need some new ideas." I said, tapping my pencil against the floor. There were posters, parchment, coloring utensils, and drawing pencils scattered all over half the common room in Gryffindor tower. It was only half the room because some people needed to study for upcoming exams.

"How about, 'Fight the toad, regain the school'!" said Fred, parting his hands in front of him as though seeing the words.

"Not a new campaign, idiot." I said good-naturedly. "A new slogan, a new picture. I have to continue getting people's attention if they're going to listen to me."

"Not like the Slytherins care." Ron mumbled.

I looked at him. "Ron, we've been over this. That's what the posters are for. To appeal to people you want on your side. Personally, George, I think your Umbridge caricature was brilliant. Target a common enemy to bring the Houses together."

"Yeah, I even have '_I must not breathe_' written on the back of my hand." he said, showing off the bold black ink.

Harry and I glanced at each other, both thinking about our own very real scars. I turned back to the others. "I was thinking of something along the lines of 'Fight or Fly, we stand as one'. How about it?"

"No." said Hermione. "It makes us sound odd... like we'll be brave or we'll be cowards but it doesn't matter because we're together. We want to fight."

I looked at her. "Hermione Granger, that was very un-prefect of you."

She blushed, but her back straightened. "Well... we all have to choose a side, don't we?"

I smiled, an idea forming in my head. "Yeah... Hermione, have I told you lately how brilliant you are?" I said, getting up and heading to the stairs.

"I – well, I suppose – where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder. Once in my dormitory, I shuffled through my things until I found it: my pack of very special markers. You know that stuff you can do to a picture to turn it black-and-white or boost the colors? That's what these do, only to real pictures, not digital.

"Hermione gave me the idea." I said, dropping the markers in the middle of the group. "Here's what I think would be cool..."

**. . . **

I walked down the hall and grinned at our newest poster. It was quite ingenious, actually. I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

It was on old-looking parchment, like the others. However, this one didn't exactly propose a message of unity. Instead, it gave those reading it the freedom to decide who to unite with. The left half of the page was filled with a black Dark Mark on a green background. The other half was the scarlet silhouette of a phoenix in flight; the symbol of the Order of the Phoenix. Across the bottom were the words, _'A NEW WAR IS APPROACHING; IT'S TIME TO CHOOSE A SIDE!'_ I'd needed my special markers for the green tint on the left and the red tint on the right. My original idea had been for a drawing of Voldamort to be on the left and a drawing of Harry on the right, but he wouldn't agree to it, so I had to change the pictures.

I nodded appreciatively and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Half the school seemed to be waiting for me to arrive, for I was instantly swarmed. Many people were asking questions or congratulating me on my newest success, but I waved them all off. "You're all in the D.A. Talk to me then."

Though most seemed a little put-off, they all walked back to their seats. However, Seamus slipped into the seat next to mine, a mischievous look on his face. "So, Ember," he said. "Got any plans for Friday?"

I smirked at him. "Actually, yeah. We've got a meeting. Or did you forget?"

He smacked his forehead dramatically. "Ah, right! But, of course, I did forget. Who wouldn't, baskin' in the light of your rebellious beauty?"

"Oh, shove off, Finnigan!" I said, playfully pushing him away. When he'd left, Ginny suddenly ducked her head and lowered her voice.

"Don't look now. It's the Toad."

"Miss Greyson," Umbridge sang behind me. I turned, a smile on my face.

"Professor Umbridge!" I said happily. "Absolutely corking to see you this early. I don't even have you class until after lunch!"

She smiled back, though it looked painful and forced. "Oh, good. Because you will be seeing me tonight after supper. I found more of your posters lying around, and we _know_ that's not allowed."

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Professor. See you tonight."

"Yes you will."

When she was gone, Ron gave me a look that was a cross between being exasperated and impressed. "_When_ are you going to stop taunting her?"

"When she gets the pole out of her arse." I answered coolly, returning to my bacon. "Really, it's got to hurt."

"I'm actually surprised it's not coming out that frog's mouth of hers." said Hermione primly as she buttered toast. She looked up when we went silent. "What?"

"We are a very bad influence on you." said Ginny.

"Well, it's the truth." she sniffed. "She doesn't know how to teach a class or run a school, yet she insists she's the best. How else would you explain that?"

"That she is very, very stupid." I said. "Anyway, Harry, what are we working on during the meeting on Friday?"

He looked up from the _Profit_. "I was thinking we could do _repello_ a bit, and maybe review shield charms."

I leaned back in my chair. "Why don't we do _confringo_?"

He blanched and Hermione shook her head insistently. "No, that would be an absolutely horrible idea." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, really." said Ginny. "Sounds like fun."

"The Room of Requirement would be blown to smithereens before we could get through the first half hour." Harry reasoned.

"Why don't you ask it to give you something explosion-proof?" I asked.

He paused, looking like he hadn't thought of that. "Well... yeah, actually, that could work. We'll swing by around lunchtime to see if it'll give us the right thing."

"Yes," I cheered quietly, fist-bumping Ginny under the table. "We get to blow stuff up!"

"Honestly," Ron sighed. "You two are as bad as Fred and George."


	19. Chapter 19

**From here on out, it's going to be mostly Ember's POV, mostly because I have a hard time figuring out what Malfoy's doing. I'll try to give him at least half a chapter every now and then, though. Also, I've been screwing with the timeline, if you didn't notice, so bear with me. I wasn't aware of how long it had been since I'd actually read the book.**

**. . .**

I strolled the darkened corridors of the castle, lost in thought. I'd been attempting to figure out ways to get the Slytherins to join Ember's movement, but nothing had worked so far. Absently, I snagged a first year, told him it was past curfew, and sent him on his way with a warning. Lately, my prefect duties had seemed very unimportant.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward me. I turned and saw Ember coming from a different hallway, eyes watering. She was holding her hand gingerly, and I knew she'd been in detention with Umbridge again. "Ember," I said quietly.

She stopped, then looked over at me. "What?" she asked flatly.

I waved my wand, and a bowl of Murtlap Essence appeared in my hand. "Here. It'll help."

She looked at me coldly. "Hermione has some waiting for me in the common room."

I sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to help." I said in frustration. "What about all that stuff about unity?"

Her expression changed slightly, like she wished she could change what she was about to say. "Have you seen our new posters? About choosing a side?" She shook her head. "The movement was never meant for you, Malfoy. You've already chosen a side. I don't want someone like you on mine."

As she walked away, it hit me exactly how much her words hurt. Like she'd just stabbed me. I shook my head and turned around, my feet leading me back to Slytherin common room. It was then I realized the only way to get her to trust me again was to get all of my House on her side. This, however, was impossible. I'd already lost popularity amongst them. It'd be even harder to get them to listen to me.

On the other hand... maybe I didn't really have to get her to like me to get her to trust me.

**. . .**

"Harry, this is brilliant!" I exclaimed, my throbbing hand forgotten as I looked at the newest edition of the _Quibbler_. "Am I allowed to use this for a poster?"

"Go for it." he said. "I want everyone to know."

"You know you're going to get in loads of trouble for this, right?" asked Ron, though he was grinning.

"I don't care." Harry said. "It feels good to finally be doing something."

"That's the spirit!" I said, punching him in the arm. "There's so much we can do, just from here at Hogwarts! It's the best wizarding school in the world, which means anyone graduating here influences the next generation! Your article could be a wake-up call for these students."

"Ember," Hermione said. "I swear, one day you'll be starting conspiracy theories about the Ministry."

"Not starting them, love," I said, getting up to go to my dormitory. "Acting on them."

**. . .**

As it happened, the _confringo_ idea fell through. Apparently, an explosion-proof room involved nothing but metal walls and an inability to make anything explode. So, Hermione decided the Patronus charm would be a good fall-back plan.

I walked into the Room of Requirement and couldn't help but break into a huge smile. "What's this?"

"Dobby did it." said Harry, leaning against a table. "Actually, I think it's pretty cool. I might leave it up."

"Please do." I said, dropping my bag. The little House Elf had apparently wallpapered the room with our unity posters. You couldn't even see the actual wall anymore. Everywhere you looked, you saw Umbridge, Harry's _Quibbler_ photo, broken Hogwarts crests, and our newest 'choose a side' poster. I stood beside Fred, surveying the room. "You know... I think _now_ we've got our hide-out."

As people arrived, they all complimented us on the wallpaper. We kept saying it was really Dobby's work, but it fell on deaf ears.

"All right, everyone." said Harry, getting everyone's attention. "We're doing the Patronus charm tonight." There was a murmur of excitement throughout the students. "One thing to remember; you have to think of a happy thought."

"Any happy thought?" I muttered with several other students.

"Yes, very funny." he said, though he couldn't keep from grinning a little. "But, no, not just any happy thought. It needs to be something almost tangible, something great. Like, Ron," he said, gesturing to his red-headed friend. "He could use the first time he saved a goal in Quidditch. Something that made you so happy it almost hurt. When you find it, the incantation is Expecto Patronum."

There was silence after this, everyone thinking hard about their happiest memory. It troubled me to find that I really didn't have one. Of course, I'd been happy plenty of times in my life, but nothing as much as Harry was describing. I watched as other students began trying to cast the spell, none of them getting it on their first try. Harry walked among them, offering encouragement. "That's alright," he said to one girl. "It took me loads of times before I finally managed it."

I was among those still thinking when he approached. "If you all need it to be quieter, there's space in the back of the room." he offered.

The three of us migrated back there. Me, Neville Longbottom, and Zacharias Smith. We stood awkwardly, our attention momentarily redirected. "Neville," I said, trying to be helpful. "Don't you have a happy thought?"

"I've got plenty." he said. "Just not _extremely_ happy. I always screw things up, remember?"

I looked at him, thinking. "Well... what about a time when you didn't screw something up?"

He still looked frustrated with himself, but suddenly, his face cleared. "I got it." he said, moving to stand with the rest of the students.

Zacharias and I stood in silence a little longer, still thinking. We weren't exactly on speaking terms, as he was sort of an ass and I sort of didn't tolerate that. But, eventually, he found his happy thought, and I was left alone.

This was so frustrating! My life couldn't suck that much! There had to be _one thing_ that made me so happy I couldn't contain it.

"Listen, conjuring a Patronus in a brightly lit classroom without any threat at all is completely different from performing it when you really need to." Harry was saying at the front. "A lot of grown witches and wizards aren't able to do this."

"Maybe I'm one of them." I mumbled.

"Still having trouble?" he asked, making his way over to me.

"I must be defective or something." I said, trying to keep my voice light.

"What about last year," he said, looking at me seriously. "When you came to the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley said she would petition the Ministry to adopt you because she didn't like your parents. You nearly cried you were so happy."

I paused. I'd nearly forgotten about that, mostly because afterward I figured the Ministry would reject the petition. But it hadn't been the chance at a new home that had made me so happy. It had been the fact that someone loved me so much they were willing to fight for me. This was a truly happy thought, as the feeling was so powerful I felt like I would explode. I smiled and stepped forward, pointing my wand at a space in front of me. "Expecto... _Patronum_!"

To my utter astonishment, a medium-sized silver dragon blasted out of the end of my wand. I was so shocked I lost the feeling of my memory, and the dragon faded away. Harry was grinning widely beside me. "See, that's it." he said, voice calm yet laced with pride. "That's the feeling. Hold on to that."

I smiled back, heart racing with excitement. He left to see who had just walked in the door, but I stayed where I was. "Expecto... _Patronum_!"

It was only the shadow of a dragon this time, but it was still something. Suddenly, a familiar, squeaky voice reached my ear. I looked over to see none other than Dobby the House Elf and his many hats talking to Harry, who was holding his tiny wrists.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?" Harry was asking.

The poor Elf, looking stricken, mouthed something.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked weakly. Dobby nodded. "What about her? Dobby – she hasn't found out about this – about us – about the D.A.?"

The House Elf didn't say a word. He didn't need to. I walked over as he tried vainly to punish himself, then sank to the ground. "Harry," I whispered. "Is she coming?"

He shrugged. "Dobby, is-"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby howled.

We stared at each other, eyes wide, then looked around at the students standing motionless. "ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?" I shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" Harry bellowed.

Everyone tore off towards the exit, clogging the doorway, then bursting through. "Everybody, move! Go!" I cried, literally throwing people out of the room. I could hear them running away. Hopefully they'd hide somewhere first; Umbridge would, of course, look to see if there was a mass herd of students running away from a certain point. When the last person was out, I took off, running towards the Owlery. Send a message to Sirius in case we were all killed by the D.A.D.A. teacher, then escape to Gryffindor tower, and I could probably-

"Oi!" I cried as someone grabbed my arm. It was Goyle, the taller of the two cronies Malfoy always had with him. "Get off me, you great piece of-"

"Umbridge gonna get you." he chuckled stupidly.

"That right?" I asked. "What if I do this?" I used my free elbow to hit him where it counts. He went down, but didn't let go. "Or not." I said dryly.

"Let her go, Goyle."

I whipped my head around to glare at the newcomer. "Piss off, Malfoy!"

"Is that any way to thank someone who's saving you?" he asked, a bit exasperatedly. "Did you hear me, Goyle? I said let her go."

The big Slytherin released me, and I glared at Malfoy. "I don't need saving."

"You know what, Princess?" he asked not unkindly. "I really don't care at this point. You can be as cruel to me as you like. I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

I dusted myself off, surprised. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

He shrugged. "It's always been there. You just assumed it was fake. Now, I just saved you from being delivered to Umbridge in a matchbox. She will, however, find you, as she has a list of all members of your little club. So go to your common room where, no doubt, others who ran will be waiting. Tomorrow, you'll probably die. Good luck, I love you, have sweet dreams. Come on, Goyle."

I watched them walk away, totally stunned. That boy must have had an epiphany, because I sure as hell don't know of anyone who'd tell him to do that.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a really weird chapter, mostly because I wrote half of it without any plan whatsoever. Even I'm kinda confused... Anyway, I hope you still like it.**

**. . .**

I sat in the common room all alone. As it turns out, Malf – Draco had been wrong. No one was here yet. Slowly, though, people began to enter, looking worn-out and shaky. I counted heads, and found every Gryffindor back from our latest adventure.

All except Harry.

As others went up to their beds, Hermione, Ron, and I exchanged a few words, then sat in silence to wait for our missing member.

I don't know what time it was. I just know it was very late when Harry climbed through the portrait hole. I stared at him as he sank onto the couch. His hair was a mess (moreso than usual), there was dust covering his clothes, and he looked completely worn out. "Did you hide in a construction zone, or did I miss something important?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"You missed something, all right." he said. "Dumbledore's gone."

"What?" we asked at the same time. "Why?" asked Hermione.

"He took the fall for the D.A." Harry answered. "But he wouldn't let Fudge take him to Azkaban. He vanished after knocking all the Ministry people out."

"Hang on, what Ministry people?" I asked, scooting forward.

"Well, there was Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley-"

"Kingsley's from the Order." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, but that's a secret." he said. "There was also a man named Dawlish-"

"Dawlish?" I squeaked.

They looked at me oddly. "Yes," said Harry. "Do you know him?"

I nodded, anger flaring within me. "He _was_ a Death Eater. Made the excuse everyone did, about being under the Imperious Curse."

"Who else was there, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Percy is the last of the Ministry people." he answered.

"That git." Ron said, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna kill him."

"I'll help." I promised.

"McGonagall was there, too. And... Marietta Edgecombe."

"Who's she?" Ron asked.

Hermione seemed to be puzzling over something, then her face cleared. "She was part of the D.A. I think she was Cho's friend."

"Yeah," said Harry. "She's the one who told Umbridge about us. Great job on the jinx, Hermione. She wouldn't take her robes away from her face long enough to say more."

She smiled, but it was mirthless. "Good. Hopefully she'll avoid mirrors for two to three months. It's what a sneak deserves."

"So... then what happened?" I asked, mind completely blown.

"Well, Percy left to go give some notes to the _Prophet_. Fudge tried to arrest Dumbledore, but there was some sort of explosion, and the next thing I know, McGonagall's got me and Marietta on the floor and he's asking if we're alright. Fudge and the rest were knocked out. He told me to try hard on my Occlumency, that I would understand more soon, and then he was gone."

"But you can't Apperate-"

"I _know that_, Hermione." he said, struggling for patience. "He used Fawkes somehow, I don't know..."

"Well, what about the Occlumency thing?" she continued. "Those were his parting words. You _have _to focus on it, Harry-"

"_Why_?" he asked. "People keep telling me to do things, but they don't tell me _why_! At least I know Umbridge does what she does because she's a sick and twisted toad!"

Hermione looked offended, but I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Anyone else been noticing that Dumbledore's kind of an arse?"

"I'm not saying that-"

"I am." I said. "He never explains anything. Sure, he's the most powerful wizard in existence. Yeah, maybe he's kind to everyone and has so much patience he could teach a buffalo to sing, but when has he _ever_ explained something to you? When? He sort of just throws you somewhere and hopes for the best, doesn't he?"

Harry looked like he was angry, but I wasn't sure where that was directed. "Why don't you two just leave off him, alright?" Ron said quietly. "He's been through enough."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said tersely, standing. "I'm going to bed."

"Right behind you, mate."

I sighed and leaned back, feeling utterly exhausted. "Well... that concludes another episode of Touchy Subjects with Harry."

"Oh, don't," Hermione pleaded. "He doesn't deserve that."

I shook my head. "Yeah, maybe. I'm just getting a little sick of being constantly irritated. He's not helping anything by considerably limiting our conversation topics." I said bitterly. "I would like to say what I think every once in a while, but no one seems to listen to me anymore."

"People listen to you." she said. "All those posters and things. People are starting to look at you as the face of a new rebellion."

"Yeah? How would you feel if the only way you could communicate was through posters?" I asked, shoving myself off the couch. "I'm going to bed. You can stay up if you want to see Dobby. He'll be up in about a half hour." I told her, referring to the House Elf's work schedule.

**. . .**

**Draco**

I awoke to something burning beneath me. I scrambled with my sheets for a moment until I found the fake Sickle Ember had given to me for Christmas. I generally kept it under my pillow, but it must have traveled with all my tossing and turning. Around the sides, words formed to say, _'Astronomy Tower_.'

Could this be a joke? Was it malfunctioning? The purpose of the coin was so we could communicate where we would next meet, but we... "broke up" shortly after I received mine. But I couldn't go back to sleep now, so I silently slipped my robe on and left the dungeons.

It had never really occurred to me how many stairs there were between the dungeons and the Astronomy tower. That could be because I'd never actually had to traverse that distance before. When I arrived at the tower, I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "Bloody hell, Em," I panted, knowing she was already there. "It's four in the morning. I ask you, _why_ did it have to be a tower?"

She didn't answer, so I opened my eyes. She was standing, arms crossed, looking highly uncomfortable and like she was about to cry. "Oh, Em, I – The tower's fine. It's okay... What's wrong?"

She looked at me, seeming reluctant to talk. Suddenly, stuff just started pouring out of her. "I – I don't even know anymore. My hand always hurts from detention, my posters don't really seem to be doing anything, you're a Death Eater, Dumbledore's gone, we're probably going to be ruled by Umbridge, and I feel like no one listens to me! Have I left anything out?"

I stared at her, completely confused. She seemed enraged and close to weeping at the same time. I wanted to hold her, but I wasn't sure what she'd do to me. "And you're coming to me... why?"

She sighed in frustration as she made her way over to the window. "Because at least you pretend to listen to me. And Ginny says I'm still in love you you."

I stood next to her as she gazed down at the grounds. "Really?" I asked. I wasn't letting myself hope. I wasn't even sure I wanted to get back with her, now that so much was changing. Don't get me wrong, I still loved her more than air itself. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to get punched in the face again. "Why would she say a thing like that?"

She snorted derisively. "Because my Patronus is a dragon. I'll quote her exactly. 'Draco, draconis, dragon. You still love him. Don't tell me it doesn't mean anything, you're favorite memory is about someone fighting to love you.' If there's one person who really knows how to get under your skin..."

I looked at her, confused again. "So... what now? Why did you make me come here?"

"I don't know." she said steadily. Then, she looked me directly in the eyes. "I'll admit I still care for you, Draco. There's no point in denying it. But my heart and my brain don't listen to each other, and my brain is telling me I can't have you. So... I think I called you up here to say goodbye. I don't want you to keep trying if you're only going to get hurt."

I nodded, things finally clicking into place. "Okay. Alright, I'll heed you now. But, hey, if in, say, five years, you want to meet up again... I might come if you call."

She couldn't even bring herself to smile. "I don't know what I'm still doing here. I'd better get back to bed."

"Goodnight, Ember."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

I watched her go, when suddenly, I woke up. I wasn't in the Astronomy Tower. I was still in my bed in my dormitory. Everything had only been a dream. Oddly enough, things seemed to make more sense now. Maybe I was going crazy. A lot of pressure had been put on me lately. Who cared, though? I was too tired anymore to untangle my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy guacamole! Fifty reviews! I've never had _close_ to that many! I'm glad everyone seems to be liking this, and that no flames have erupted. You're all like my own cheerleaders (or, if you don't like that analogy, you're like my own pep band)! Thank you so much for your patience with me! We're almost done, don't worry! I dare you all to go back to the first chapter and see how crazy this has become.**

**Yeah, also, I realized that Draco dreamed stuff about Ember he shouldn't have known, so, until I figure out how to actually explain it, I'm gonna say it was magic. There. Answer to everything.**

**. . .**

**- By Order of -**

_**The Ministry of Magic**_

**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus**

**Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft**

**and Wizardry**

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight_

**Signed: **

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge _

**Minister of Magic **

The notices had gone up all over school by next morning. Everyone seemed to know what had happened in the office by some degree, though there were many variations on the details. Of course, though everyone was cheered by the fact that Dumbledore escaped two Aurors and the Minister himself, it was still a gloomy sight to see the fliers on every wall.

However, every notice had been obscured by a new rebel poster by the end of lunch. This one read, "_JUST BECAUSE THE ARMY HAS FALLEN DOESN'T MEAN THE FIGHT IS OVER! STAND UP, STAND STRONG, STAND TOGETHER!_" The picture was split horizontally, the top box depicting a fallen wizard, and the bottom showing the wizard looking battered, but still standing among other magic users, their wands raised. This poster, in my opinion, had a different feel than the others. This one was more determined, and just a little bit more defiant. The rage in Ember had come out into this new image, showing that she wasn't backing down, and that Hogwarts was welcome to stand with her. She was done with the new system, and she was ready to take on anything.

As for me, I could only hope she wouldn't _actually_ take anything on. Some things even she couldn't handle.

The best part about the day? That would have to have been watching Umbridge try and remove the posters from the walls. That was another thing that showed Ember's last shred of patience ebbing away; she'd put them up with an Unbreakable Sticking Charm. She would be severely punished for that, I knew, but it was still quite entertaining to watch the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's face turn slowly from red to purple.

I'm sure she had been in a bad mood to begin with, as I'd heard students spreading a rumor that the Head's office had locked her out. Score one to Hogwarts. Umbridge still had nothing.

**. . .**

"Ember, _stop_!"

"No!" I snapped, not slowing my pace. "I'm _finished_ with that _hag_! There is no way I'm going back into that castle, and nothing you say or do is going to make me!"

"Wha's all this, then?" asked a familiar voice. I stopped and looked over to see Hagrid, holding a stack of firewood by his hut.

"The toad is the new Head." I snarled, not even bothering to mask the hatred in my voice. "Because she got Dumbledore kicked out." As I said the last few words, Harry and Ron caught up to me, both panting slightly.

Hagrid looked at me reproachfully. "Ember! I've ne'er heard you talk like tha' before!"

"That would be because I'm _finished_!" I said pointedly. "I'm sick of everything that's going on! Harry being made out as a liar, Voldamort roaming free, Umbridge controlling every damned thing in the school, Dumbledore going missing, you constantly getting beat up by your own stupid projects, and the fact that Ginny won't leave off pestering me that I'm in love with a Death Eater!" My voice rose to a shout by the end of my rant, and I could feel the heat of anger and hatred bubbling up within me. I'd never felt this way before. Never had I had a reason to be this worked up over something. Another thing adding to my stress level was that I was afraid of what this might do to me. Both my parents were Death Eaters, which made me think that maybe years living under their roof would come out of their dark place in my mind if I lost control.

"She wants to go into the forest." said Harry, obviously wanting Hagrid to reason with me.

"Yeh can't!" said the half-giant. "Yeh'd get killed in there!"

"Oh, believe me, I'm _far_ too angry to let anything get that close." I told him testily.

"But what would Umbridge do to you?" Ron asked. "The forest is out of bounds."

I turned on him. "It can't be worse than what she's already done to me!" I said scathingly. Tiring of going in circles with this argument, I looked at Harry. "Just leave me alone, alright? I'm ready to lose it, and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"At least let me go with yeh," Hagrid admonished.

"No!" I snapped. "Just leave me the bloody hell alone! That's the only reason I'm going into the Forbidden Forest!" Shaking my head in frustration, I walked away, storming into the thick mass of trees.

The moment I was under their canopy, everything went dark. I instantly began rethinking my decision to go there, but dismissed the feeling. Just a little walk, that was all. If I got lost, I could always turn my wand into a compass.

There were many sounds and smells in the Forbidden Forest. It was a highly dangerous and stupid place to be at any time of day. Any number of creatures, named and unnamed, that could attack me at any moment. Still, I walked. The purpose of this wasn't for me to have time to think; I could do that whenever I wanted. This was solely so I could cool off and get away from the now-oppressive atmosphere of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes, and my anger instantly turned to ice-cold fear. I froze, staring at foliage I could barely see. There was a lot more rustling, until finally, a tiny purple animal tumbled out of the bush. I stared at it for a moment, watching it uncurl itself at my feet. It looked like a little cat, but thicker. Like a panther cub, or something. Are baby panthers called cubs?

I knelt down to get a closer look, because I'm moronic like that. The little thing caught sight of me and stopped squirming as though petrified. We stared at each other for a long moment, then it moved hesitantly in my direction. Its glowing green eyes were wide and curious; not at all like it would hurt me. So I stuck my hand out.

Get this: The little bugger turned into a little purple bird and sat on my finger. If it hadn't done that, I would have tumbled backward in surprise. What in the name of Merlin's pants was this?

"It's a shape-shifter."

I turned to see a centaur with chestnut hair and bright green eyes. This I could see clearly through the gloom. "Er... hello..." I said, looking at him uncertainly. It was a known fact that centaurs varied spectacularly in personality. Some hated humans, some didn't care, others were mean, a few were kind. It was a bit like humans, but on a more extreme scale... And with hooves.

"Ember Greyson, am I correct?" he asked.

I nodded. "Centaur."

"You may call me Iledred."

"Then I have a question, Iledred." I said. "Are you a human-friendly centaur, or are you going to kill me politely?"

The ghost of a smile crossed his face. "I do not partake in the rivalry between my race in yours, if that is what you ask. I merely heard a disturbance in the underbrush and came to investigate."

I raised an eyebrow slightly. "What? No prophecy that a Daughter of Eve would be wandering the forest at noon?"

"Not every action taken in the world is because of fate, young human. The stars may be numerous, but there are not so many as to tell all that."

I suddenly felt a bit stupid. "Ah. Well... that there's as good a reason as any..." I said awkwardly. The little purple bird was now a purple ferret, lounging on my shoulders. "So... what exactly is this thing?"

Iledred looked at the creature fondly. "His name is unknown to your people. But he seems to have bonded with you. He can shift into any living form, whether on your command or his. Take good care of him."

"He's very... fidgety, isn't he?" I asked as he scurried down my arm.

"I must be going, Ember Greyson, but I must inform you of one more thing." said the centaur.

"What?"

He looked at me gravely. "Harry Potter will think he is needed, but it will not be so. Do not let him leave Hogwarts before holidays, or terrible things will happen."

Before I could respond, he'd disappeared into the gloom. I stared at the spot I'd last seen him, totally miffed and having completely forgotten my anger. Now, I had something bigger to worry about.

"Come on, little guy." I said to the purple pigmy puff in my hand. "Point me." I whispered to the wand in my hand.

**. . .**

**I just wanted to ask... Did anyone else imagine Iledred to sound like Liam Neeson (Aslan, Qui Gon Jinn, Zeus... The man's done a lot with that voice of his)?**


	22. Chapter 22

Echoes of Fred and George's fireworks stilled rattled through my brain every now and then.

Deciding they wanted to exit the school in style, the Weasley twins had set off fireworks that lasted most of the day and into the night. Umbridge had been seen throughout the afternoon attempting to diffuse all of them, though that was pointless in and of itself, as this only succeeded in multiplying the explosive objects.

Phase two of their expulsion plan was turning the fifth-floor corridor into a swamp. This, however, was mostly to provide a distraction while Harry used Umbridge's fire to contact Sirius (he'd seen something in Snape's Pensieve that had rattled his view of his father).

Needless to say, the twins had been expelled. Or, really, they expelled themselves, as they flew away on broomsticks (quite a story, really, I might tell you later. I _can_ tell you they got their brooms back from where Umbridge had them locked up along with Harry's because they were fighting a Slytherin after a Quidditch game. Oh, by the way, Ron is Keeper on the Gryffindor team, and he's good!). However, they're joke products were being bought now more than ever, especially the Skiving Snack Boxes. You couldn't sit through a single class without someone vomiting, fainting, running a fever, or generally spouting blood from their nose. In fact, I was among the feverish ones.

Peeves was uncontrollable, and, for once, no one but Umbridge seemed to care. The teachers would allow him to fly in and out of classrooms wreaking havoc, only to call the new Headmistress later and have her deal with him.

Yes, it had been a good several weeks since meeting Iledred and Merlin (my shape-shifter). Nothing like what the centaur described had happened, and I'd pretty much forgotten about that whole thing. So, with Umbridge being taken care of, and more people helping my movement every day, life seemed to become bearable.

In essence, it was a very good time for O. to start.

Charms was our first exam. We did the written test first, which seemed like it took forever. It was dead silent and a bit warm in the Great Hall, so I felt like I couldn't concentrate. But I thought I did alright, seeing as Charms was one of my best classes. After lunch, we did practical exams. We all waited in the room off the Hall for our names to be called. No one talked much. Except me, that is. When I get stupendously nervous, I tend to talk when I shouldn't. I tried not to talk, and not to anyone in particular, but sometimes things slipped out. Like, for instance, when I figured out that anyone who went to take the exam never came back, I muttered, "They go in, but never come out... it's a bit frightening, isn't it? Like a horror movie-"

"Ember, _shut up_!" hissed Ron. I tried harder after that.

I was called into the Hall along with Hermione, Goyle, Daphne Greegrass, and Anthony Goldstein.

My examiner happened to be a man by the name of Professor Intrepid. Yes, yes, I thought the name was a bit ironic, too. He was probably the youngest there, with dark hair and a goatee. He looked positively scary, but I decided to ignore this.

"Ember Greyson, is it?" he asked in a low, deep voice.

"Yes, sir." I said quietly.

He checked his chart. "All right, Miss Greyson. Would you be so kind as to make this wineglass tango across the table?"

I couldn't help it. I was nervous, stressed, and not really thinking straight. I widened my eyes innocently and said, "But, Professor... it takes two to tango."

In hindsight, this was actually a good observation, as I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't quirked an amused smile and said, "Right you are," as he made another glass appear. The rest of the exam went without a hitch, much to my surprise. The only thing was that I forgot the incantation for making something appear that it's made of glass. Finally, I was dismissed.

"Oh, and, Miss Greyson?" I paused in the midst of gathering my things, and he looked me over for a moment longer. "I take it you are the one who's been giving Dolores so much trouble by rallying the troops?"

I flushed, but lifted my chin. "Yes, sir." I told him.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Good answer. Keep up the good work, Miss Greyson. You've been a godsend."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, then looked down at his slightly exposed wrist. There, I saw part of a tattoo of a crimson phoenix in flight. I barely suppressed a grin as I walked away, feeling I'd had an excellent experience in my Charms exam.

The rest of the day went much in the same fashion, though a little less exciting. Anyone who was in the D.A. passed their Defense Against the Dark Arts exams like pros (Umbridge did not find this funny). Divination with Firenze was... iffy at best. To be honest, I had no idea what the bloody hell I was doing. But, hey, you don't need perfect Divination marks (or any) to be an Auror, do you? Potions, well... I'll be the first to say that was nerve wracking as all get out. Just _imagining_ Snape looking down that beak of his at me was enough to set my hand shaking a bit. But, I thought I did well, so I walked out with my head held high. Transfiguration was tricky, as I was supposed to be turning a chair into a lion. Needless to say, my vicious feline had wood grain-patterned fur.

Out of everything that day, History of Magic was the must eventful, oddly enough. Halfway through the written test (which I happened to be bombing spectacularly), Professor Snape came in to tell me I was needed in the dungeons. As if that wasn't weird enough, when I got down there, I found my parents waiting for me.

"Cassandra?" I said, shocked. "Aldron?" Yeah, another thing I haven't mentioned: I refer to my parents by their first names. No wonder I have issues.

"Hello, Ember," said Cassandra in acknowledgment. "We need to speak with you."

"It's quite serious." Aldron said curtly.

_Crap_, I thought. _I'm in trouble_.

"We've heard about this rebellion thing you've got going." she said. "It needs to end. Now."

"The Dark Lord does not look kindly upon traitors." he admonished.

Anger flared within me. "You pulled me out of necessary exams for _that_? Maybe you need to go back to school if you haven't figured it out already. _I didn't join Voldamort_. I _refused_ him. So I'm going to do whatever I want to continue to do that, and you will _still_ hold no power over me."

Aldron grabbed me by the front of the robes. "We've already made a deal with Dolores for next time you decide to put up cute little posters!" he snarled.

"She won't hold back in punishing you." said Cassandra, looking at me like she always had... Like a Mudblood.

"You think she hasn't given me all she's got already?" I snapped. "You're moronic if you think you can scare me! I've lived with you for the past fifteen years! I know you, _Cassy_. I also know you wouldn't raise a finger to me unless it was Voldamort's express orders!"

"How _dare _you speak to us like that!" Aldron growled viciously. "We are your _parents_!"

"Yeah?" I asked, pulled myself out of his grip. "Well, some incredible parents you are. Make a mental note, next time you decide to bother me, make it something worthwhile." With that, I left the dungeons, royally ticked. History of Magic exams were probably over by now. Even if they weren't, a walk on the grounds might do me some good.

The moment I got to the Entrance Hall – _BAM_! Someone slammed into me.

"Whoa! What the-"

"Ember! Move! Now!" Ron yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me along as he, Ginny, Luna, and Neville took off out of the castle.

"Ron, what the bloody-"

"I'll explain in a minute!" he snapped.

Suddenly, we all found Harry and Hermione out by the edge of the forest. "This day..." I murmured exasperatedly. Everything just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Wha – Ron? Luna? How-"

"Hexed the Slytherins holding us." Ginny answered breathlessly. "What's our next move?"

There was a pause while Hermione and Harry came to terms with this new shock. "Er, well," said Harry. "_My _next move is to go to the Ministry to save Sirius. _You_-"

"Are coming no matter what." said Ginny.

"What was the point of being in the D.A. if we can't use what we learned?" Neville questioned.

"Look, that's not the point," said Harry in frustration.

"Harry, you've already lost this argument." I said tiredly. "You know they're not backing down. I have no idea what's going on, but I'll go, too. I just want to get the hell out of that castle."

Ron looked at me. "What happened to you?"

"Cassandra and Aldron showed up in their nicest manner." I answered sarcastically. "Anywho, someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Ginny turned to me. "Harry saw a vision of Sirius being tortured by You-Know-Who, so he snuck into Umbridge's office to use the fire and contact Sirius. However, Kreature told Harry that Sirius was gone, but then Umbridge caught us, the Slytherins kept hold of me, Neville, Ron, and Luna, and now we're going to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. Better?"

"Much." I answered. "Harry? Hermione? What's your story? You're both covered in blood."

"We gave Umbridge to the centaurs." Harry said dryly. I could have cheered.

"Then we had a bit of a run-in with Grawp, but we're fine." Hermione said.

"Right. Good. But how are we getting to the Ministry?"

"What about them?" asked Luna dreamily. We all followed her gaze and saw (well, some of us saw) a group of Thestrals standing nearby. "They must have smelled the blood on your clothes."

Weirder and weirder. "Right, then." I said, resigned to accept whatever would happen next. "Saddle up, everyone."


	23. Chapter 23

**Just letting you know now so you won't get mad; this chapter isn't gonna contain the stuff you're expecting it to, like Merlin or Iledred's warning. Carry on.**

**. . .**

Let me tell you something:

The Department of Mysteries is creepy as a place filled with glowy prophecy orbs can be. We walked into the silence of the room, and we were all a little chilled by the atmosphere. We had to get through several wrong doors to get there, the rooms beyond which containing even creepier things. I don't know why, but the Ministry of Magic seemed to always decide what would be the most inconvenient thing for us.

Oh, and another thing; Sirius wasn't in the Department of Mysteries. Yep. It was a wild goose chase the whole time, like Hermione said. I was pretty pissed about it, too.

"Harry?" Ron said suddenly, his voice shaky. "This one has your name on it."

We all moved over to where the redhead was, and, sure enough, there was a little dusty ball sitting on the shelf with Harry's name underneath it. "S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and Harry Potter." I read. "Well, Harry, it seems you were famous even before you were born."

"None of the rest of us are here." Ron said, looking around nervously.

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it." said Hermione.

"Why not? It's got something to do with me, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Don't, Harry." said Neville.

"But it's got my name on it." he said, stretching out his hand and picking it up. We all stood for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Well... That was anticlimactic." I commented.

"Very good, Potter," said a drawling voice. "Now, just turn around, nice and slow, and give that to me."

**. . .**

We became surrounded by dark, hooded figures, all seeming to leer at us, though we couldn't see their eyes. "To me, Potter." said Lucious Malfoy, extending his hand.

"Oh, yes, leave it to a Malfoy to inject drama into _any_ situation." I said calmly, looking around. "Well, Harry, I count about a million. What do you say? You take a hundred, I take a hundred..."

"Ember, shut _up_." said Ginny.

"Why? It's not like we're hiding. We're in plain sight. Hello, Death Eaters!" I sang as we all backed into a circle, facing outward.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. A few of the Death Eaters laughed harshly.

"The Dark Lord always knows!" exclaimed a female voice triumphantly.

"Oh, God, not you again. I was hoping you'd be whipped by Voldamort." I groaned. I wasn't sure why, but fear hadn't kicked in yet. Mostly it was just me being a smart-ass.

"Silence." Malfoy snapped. "Now, Potter, give me the prophecy."

"I want to know where Sirius is."

"_I want to know where Sirius is._" Bellatrix mimicked.

"_I want to marry the Dark Lord_!" I taunted before I could stop myself. Admittedly, that was a bit far. But, hey, nobody really cared about me right now. And it made Ginny snort.

"I want to see Sirius. I know he's here." said Harry, sounding oddly formal.

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo_," Bellatrix teased.

I heard Harry mutter, "Don't do anything... Not yet."

She laughed. "You hear him? _You hear him_? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"At least he's doing something." I snorted, looking directly at the hooded figure in front of me. "Look at you. The Dark Lord's bitch reduced to heckling. What, did he finally put a shock collar on you?"

The Death Eater got in my face, but I stood my ground, eyebrow cocked. "You know _nothing_!" she hissed.

"I know you're terrified of apples." I answered.

She recoiled at the word, hissing slightly. Yes, I did say apples. What can I say? She's insane.

"You don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." said Malfoy quietly. "He has a great weakness for heroics. The Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter_."

"I know Sirius is here." Harry said to the laughter of the Death Eaters. "_I know you've got him_!"

_Enough with the theatrics, Harry, they don't have him_, I thought mildly.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then." Harry said. I felt the others raising their wands, so I did the same.

"Just hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right!" he crowed. "I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

"_Accio Proph-_"

"_Protego_!"

"Fancy footwork, there, Potter." I complimented, getting a good grip on my wand. Oh, I was so ready to take these people down. Bellatrix most of all.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little baby Potter," Bellatrix said angrily. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Malfoy roared. "If you smash it-"

"-the Dark Lord will take away your favorite doll!" I finished. "The one with all the pins stuck in it!"

Bellatrix ignored me for the most part, though I saw her eye twitch through the slit in her mask. She stepped toward Harry, taking it off. "You need more persuasion?" she asked. "Very well. Take the smallest one." she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

"Get back, lovely," I told Ginny calmly as we all closed around her. "Time to play damsel in distress."

"You'll have to smash this if you want to get to any of us." Harry said, obviously talking about the little ball. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

"Favorite doll," I sang.

"So, what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?" he asked conversationally.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated, sounding a bit stunned. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting. How come Voldamort wants it?"

There were several hisses from the other Death Eaters. "You dare speak his name?" she whispered.

I was so close to just screaming Voldamort's name a bunch of times, it's not even funny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half-blood, too?"

"Ooh, fun fact time!" I said excitedly, thoroughly anticipating the look on Bellatrix's face.

"Yeah, his mum was a witch, but his dad was a Muggle – or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"_STUPEF-_"

"_NO!_"

Several glass orbs on a shelf shattered as Malfoy deflected her Stunning spell. Two white figures unfurled from the shards and began speaking, but no one could understand them over Malfoy's and Bellatrix's shouts.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared – he dares – He stands there – filthy half-blood-"

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!"

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over." Harry said.

"Do not play games with us, Potter!" Malfoy snapped.

"I'm not playing games." he answered.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?"said Malfoy sneeringly.

"I – What?" Harry asked, sounding suddenly as though he were interested in the conversation. "What about my scar?"

"_What_?" I heard Hermione whisper urgently.

"Can this be?" Lucious said, sounding delighted. "Dumbledore never told you? Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter. The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" asked Harry as I felt someone step on my foot.

"What?" I whispered softly.

"Smash shelves when Harry says go." said Ginny in my ear. I gave a tiny nod and passed the message to Ron, on my other side.

"So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"_Why_?" Malfoy sounded incredulous. "Because the only people permitted to retrieve a prophecy-"

"NOW!" Harry bellowed.

At once, we all yelled, "_REDUCTO_!" Everyone hit a shelf, knocking them over and shattering prophecies. "RUN!" Harry yelled.

**. . .**

**Sorry I cut the scene short. Y'all have already read the book, anyway, I assume, so it doesn't really matter. I just have better stuff to get to. Like the epic end of this story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**You knew it. The thing Iledred said about Harry was pointless. He would have gone anyway. I just thought this was a more amusing way for her to tell him. And, yes, I know half of this is probably incorrect. I got lazy and just wanted to finish the dang story so I could move on with my life. Of course, that's my own fault for choosing the second biggest book in the series, but... *shrugs***

**Again, love you all, and thanks for the reviews!**

**. . .**

As we ran through the chaos of falling shelves and glass orbs, a memory suddenly hit me. "Harry!" I cried.

"What?" he snapped, dodging a spell from a Death Eater. 

"I forgot to tell you! I met a centaur in the forest!"

"Is now really the time?" he yelled, throwing a spell back.

"He told me you'd think you'd be needed, but it wouldn't be so! And to not let you leave before holidays or terrible things would happen!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS _NOW_?"

"I told you, I forgot!"

"Just get through the door!"

I ran through behind him, but the second I got into the next room, a spell blasted me through one of the many doors in the round room. I crashed into a table and hit the floor, in too much pain to get up.

"You have quite a mouth on you, don't you little Ember..."

I looked up to see Bellatrix coming toward me, looking positively murderous. Apparently, she _had_ been paying attention every time I taunted her. And now I was gonna pay for it. "Wand... wand... where's my wand?" I muttered, looking around frantically. It must have fallen when I crashed through the door. Suddenly, while she advanced on me, something moved in my pocket. I froze, startled, then remembered what it was. I reached my hand in and pulled out a sleeping purple mouse curled around my wand. "Merlin! Wake up!" I hissed. He jolted awake, looking at me in surprise. "Get her, boy."

Merlin turned, saw Bellatrix, and leaped out of my hand, turning into a ferocious purple lion mid-jump. She screamed, then Disapperated, making him skid across the floor. Not being one to stick around in creepy rooms, I motioned to Merlin and we ran back into the door room. "Pick one." I muttered. He padded over to a quiet-looking door, so I opened it.

I didn't even get a glimpse of what was inside. All I heard was high-pitched wailing, and I slammed it shut. "Not that one!" I snapped, hearing explosions from another room. The room didn't spin, to my surprise. They must have broken it. I ran to the opposite door and yanked it open, seeing about five Death Eaters standing in a group. They all turned as one to look at me, so I slammed that door. "Not that one, either!"

As I flew down the few steps leading to that door, it burst open and all the Death Eaters came charging at me. Since I didn't know what was behind any other door, I decided my best bet was just to run close to the curved wall. I took off, but the moment I did, the room began spinning. "Oh, come on! You do this now?" I roared. Suddenly, as I flew by, a door opened, and someone grabbed my robes.

"In here." they said, throwing me into a room. I hit the floor and slid a couple feet before bumping into a table. I seemed to be in a library of sorts, with shelves that stretched up to the high ceiling filled with books.

"Are you alright?"

"Draco?" I exclaimed, thoroughly shocked and alarmed to see those gray eyes looking into mine. And as I looked back into his eyes, a strange, warm feeling of calm swept over me. They'd always reminded me of those rainy days when we curled up by a window in a deserted corridor at Hogwarts.

"Yes, hello," he said mock-cheerily as he pulled me to my feet. The feeling wore off, and I was back to reality.

"Wha – how did you-"

"Look, everything will be explained in due time. Right now, Granger needs help."

Those were three words I thought I'd never hear come out of his mouth. Ever. But I looked over and saw Harry and Neville kneeling next to Hermione, who looked unconscious. "Where's Ron?" I asked, going to him.

"Got attacked by the brains. Luna and Ginny are with him." Harry said quickly. "They're both knocked out, though, so fat lot of good that does him."

"And when did Draco get here?"

"Few minutes ago. Fought off a couple Death Eaters for us." Neville said thickly through a broken nose.

"Malfoy, can you carry Hermione?" Harry asked, sounding like he begrudged the request. "We need to keep moving."

Draco nodded and lifted her up while the two other boys stood. I froze. "Where's Merlin?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Em, he's been dead for hundreds of years."

"Not that one!" I snapped.

"You had him with you?" Harry asked.

"He was asleep in my pocket... He was a lion last I was with him."

"What do you mean _last you-_"

"All in due time, Draco." I said shortly. "Come on. We need to go." Our little party left the library room, and the moment we got back to the door room, we saw a purple rhinoceros giving some Death Eaters hell. "Oh, you go, Merlin, way to be!" I cheered.

The beast turned, saw me, then turned into a falcon and landed on my shoulder. "_This_, Draco, is Merlin. He's a shape-shifter." I said.

"See, _now _it makes sense." he said, shifting Hermione in his arms.

"That way!" Harry called as more Death Eaters came out of a door. We ran through another exit and ended up in a room we saw before, with a curtain on a dais in what looked like an amphitheater. From the other side, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Kingsley, and Moody came running in. "Sirius!" Harry yelled, sounding relieved.

"Harry, move!" I cried, throwing myself at an oncoming wizard. The battle commenced, and I'm only a little sorry to say that I was taking pleasure in it. I'd been wanting to hurt these people since before I was thirteen. Now, I had my chance. "_Stupify! Reducto!_"

"Harry!" yelled Sirius, surprisingly close. "Take Neville and the prophecy and get out of here!"

"I got him, Sirius!" I assured him, beginning to shove Harry down the stairs. He tried to grab Neville, but dropped the little glass orb. It hit Neville's foot, then shattered on the stairs. An image of Professor Trelawney appeared, but we couldn't hear what was being said. "Well... crap." I said, staring at the white figure.

"Dubbledore!" Neville cried.

We whirled around to see Dumbledore charging magnificently into the room, corralling some the Death Eaters. One that I was still fighting with hit me with something, and I almost tumbled down the stairs had it not been for Draco catching me, arm around my shoulders. The Death Eater advanced, but Draco lifted his wand. "I got him." he said, whispering a spell. The man was blasted back, and slid down the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Erm, Draco," I said quickly forgetting about being angry with him for a moment. "Just in case we die, I want you to know I do love you, and I really want to know," I looked up at him. "How did you get here?"

"Easy." he said, setting me upright. "I was invited." Apparently deciding not to waste any more time, he cupped my face in his bloody, dirty hands and kissed me.

To be honest, this was the best kiss ever, and probably would always be. The sounds of crashes and shouts around us, but all we knew was that we would probably die. I pulled back first, unwillingly, knowing there were other things to be done. The moment I turned back to the fight, everything seemed to slow down, and four things happened that will stay in my memory forever.

First: Bellatrix hit Sirius with a curse.

Second: He fell through the veil on the dais.

Third: He never reemerged.

Fourth: Harry ran after Bellatrix.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ember, don't!" Draco yelled, grabbing me around the waist as I tried to follow Harry.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, struggling against him.

"You'll only get hurt! You'll be killed!"

"It's going to happen anyway!" I said, wrestling free and taking off. I flew down the stairs, then took the opposite ones two at a time. I had to take the damn elevator into the Atrium, but it took way too long for me.

This was it. Fooling me was one thing. Hurting Draco, another. But killing Sirius... I'd had it with my crazy relative. When I burst into the Atrium, I saw Harry behind a fountain and Bellatrix standing by the telephone lift. "_Crucio_!" Harry bellowed.

She screamed, and was knocked off her feet, but within a moment she was back up. "Never used an Unforgivable Curse, have you, boy?" she snarled. "You need to _mean_ them, Potter! You need to really _want_ to cause pain!"

"You mean like this?" I asked, pointing my wand at her. She froze, not having known I was there.

"Little Ember," she cooed. "You wouldn't hurt me. We used to play together."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Watch me."

Unforgivable Curses are illegal. You could be sent to Azkaban for life for using just one. All three go against my moral code. But, if there's one thing I learned living in a house full of Death Eaters, it's that there are exceptions to every rule. Take now, for instance. A rage like I'd never known had built up within me. Like a dragon inside me. I looked at her with every ounce of hate I had within me, knowing I would get the spell right on my first try. "You say I need to mean it? You say I need to _want_ to hurt you? I've got all the requirements, _Little Bella_," I said scathingly. With that, my grip tightened on my wand and, with all the rage in my heart, I bellowed, "_CRUCIO_!"

The effect was instant. She was on the floor, screaming in agony. After a few moments, I pulled my wand away, having inflicted the revenge I'd wanted.

I don't care what anybody says. Revenge is sweet.

"Ember..."

I turned in the direction of the whisper, seeing Draco behind me. He looked completely stunned, but... not exactly surprised. He shook his head. "Ember, you..." He touched my face, then pulled his hand back. I was surprised to see his fingers were wet, until I realized that, in the heat of my anger, I hadn't noticed I was crying.

It was then that it hit me. It was then I fully comprehended what I had done. I began shaking, and he pulled me into one of the elevators. "Ember, don't cry." he said, pulling me to him. I felt cold and hot, all at the same time, like I had a fever. To continue that, I felt horribly sick. I'd just tortured someone like I'd been tortured before. I'd done the unthinkable. I'd done the unforgivable.

And yet, I didn't regret it. Yes, I knew my soul was probably tainted. But it had felt like such a relief to finally get back at the most vile woman I'd ever know. What I did was illegal and immoral, but I didn't regret a second of it.

Well, maybe just a little.

Draco pulled me into the room with the doors, stood in the middle, and called, "Show me the Death Room!"

The walls began to spin, making me feel even worse. He held me tightly, then lead me through the door that flew open. There, we found the remnants of the battle. Many Death Eaters lay unconscious or dead on the floor, while the Order members stood, looking around. Merlin flew over to me, now a purple phoenix. He'd taken off to help the others during the fight.

Lupin spotted us first. "Ember, Draco, what happened?" he asked, looking at us concernedly. "Where were you?"

"The Atrium." Draco answered. "She followed Potter and went after Bellatrix."

"Where's Harry, then?" Lupin asked.

"Still up there." I said in a strangled voice. "I – Lupin, I-"

It was clear his initial concern was for Harry, but when he saw my face, he sat me down on one of the stone steps. "What. Happened." he said urgently.

"I – I-" I leaned closer to him, not wanting to proclaim it to the world. "I used the Cruciatus Curse." I whispered.

He looked at me. He didn't seem like he was trying to keep fear or disappointment from his eyes, so maybe he wasn't. "Did you use it on Bellatrix?" was his question.

"Yes." I said, hardly loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded gravely, then handed me a small chocolate bar from his pocket. "I won't tell if you won't." he said, completely serious.

I took the chocolate and unwrapped it, taking a tiny bite. "Where's Kingsley?" I asked.

"He left with Neville to find Luna, Ginny, and Ron." he answered.

"As much as I dislike him, I think now would be a good time to find Potter." Draco said suddenly. "I heard a rumor that Voldamort might show up tonight."

Lupin paled. "Go. We're right behind you."

We turned and headed back out of the Death Room, back to the lift, and up to the Atrium.

I swear, it was like that when we got there.

The golden fountain was in pieces, there was water all over the place (some parts mixed with blood) and Harry lay on the floor, Dumbledore standing by him. Voldamort held Bellatrix by her arm and Disapperated just as we walked in, as well as several Ministry employees.

"What in the name of-"

"Ember, please don't finish that sentence." Draco advised.

"I was going to say Merlin's-"

"I know what you were going to say." he told me. "Don't say it."

I sighed and watched as Ministry workers all began asking questions and looking around confusedly. Fudge, who was also there, began demanding answers.

"I will explain everything, Cornelius, after I have sent Harry home." Dumbledore said quietly. He picked up the golden head of one of the statues, tapped it with his wand, and handed it to Harry. It glowed blue, signifying that it was a Portkey. Seconds later, he was gone.

"So... we missed... everything." said Tonks. Her face showed signs of tears, but she wasn't crying at the moment.

"Pretty much." I answered. "And now we all get to walk ho- Oh, wait," I said, suddenly feeling guilty. "Er... what do we do with the thestrals?"

Draco looked down at me. "_What_ thestrals?" he asked in a tone of voice that made me feel like a little kid who was about to get scolded.

"The ones we rode to get here?" I said quietly, smiling apologetically at him.

He sighed. "No. No, I'm not getting into it. You're safe _now_, so it doesn't matter how much danger you were in _before_. And besides, they know their way home."

"Wait... Aren't you Lucius' kid?" asked Tonks, looking at him suspiciously.

He turned to look at her and, in a very calm, reasonable voice, he answered, "A son cannot choose his father."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. Even though I loved Tonks like a sister, I couldn't help but think,_ Ouch... You want some ice for that burn?_

"Come on, Em." he said, leading me away. "We're going back to Hogwarts."

"How?" I asked.

"Same way I got here. Floo network." he answered, delving into his pocket for the green Floo powder as we neared a fireplace. Suddenly, it hit me just how exhausted I was. My knees started giving way beneath me, and I clung to him for support. He wrapped his arm around me firmly, tossed the powder into the fire, and we were off.

**. . .**

I woke up later in the Hospital Wing. I'm not sure how long I was out. Ron and Hermione were laying in two other beds. I looked around bemusedly, noting that the sun had been up for a while.

I heard faint footsteps, so I looked towards the door to see Draco looking at me with an odd expression on his face. It was something between exasperation and relief. Approaching my bed, his face became somewhat stern. "You were out," he said in a very controlled voice. "For three. Whole. Days."

"Three?" I said weakly.

"Three. _Long_. Whole. Days."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'll try not to sleep for so lo-"

I was cut off as he placed his lips on mine. It was a very gentle, sweet kiss. Very appropriate for just now. When he pulled back, he gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for not telling you. You know, about being a De-"

I put my finger over his mouth. "You're a Death Eater, I used the Cruciatus Curse. The way I see it, we're squared. I really don't want to fight anymore."

"Sounds good to me." he said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Get a room!" Ron called. Something (I'm assuming a pillow) was thrown and hit Draco, but it was in a playful sort of way. We looked over to see the rest of the students that had been part of the group at the Ministry were there, looking smug. Funny, I hadn't seen them come in...

"We were just looking at the _Daily Prophet_." Ginny said.

I snorted. "Yeah? What's the story this time? Crazed Potter Destroys Expensive Ministry Fountain?"

"No. More like, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns." Hermione answered.

"Finally, they get one right." I muttered.

"You know... If I worked for the _Prophet_, I'd have had the head of whoever's been writing those articles for the past year." said Draco thoughtfully.

"You mean Reeta Skeeter?" I asked.

"Yeah, that bi – er, witch."

I grinned. "You know, you've got a way with words. And your handwriting is simply stunning. Maybe you should be a journalist."

He shrugged. "Never thought about it, really.

"You might want to."

**. . .**

There he was. The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, the Hero, Harry Potter, and whatever else the wizarding community was calling him these days. He stood at the edge of the lake, looking forlorn and lost.

"You know, the peach jam isn't half bad." I commented, handing him a stack of toast wrapped in a napkin.

He took the food silently, not even bothering to unwrap it. I gazed out over the lake, where the early morning sun was reflecting brightly off its surface. "You know he loved you, right?" I asked quietly.

He looked like he was about to say something, but seemed to change his mind. "Yeah, I know." he sighed instead. "I just... If I hadn't been so stupid-"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Harry." I said, cutting him off. "Some more serious than others. You only wanted to help someone you love. No one can ask for more than that."

It startled me to no end to see tears fill his eyes. Feeling his pain, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently. "This isn't the end, Harry. You can still stop others from getting hurt. Just... maybe take a break from crime-fighting over the summer, yeah?"

He snorted tearfully and sniffled a bit. That was alright. Nothing of what happened here would leave this spot.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's done! It's finally done! I've been working on this project since JANUARY!**

**Anyway, I've been asked to do a sequel, and I'd been seriously considering doing one beforehand, so I might actually try it. But the school year is starting, and I can't promise much. **

**Another thing; maybe some of you are into the fanart thing, and (maybe my ego-bubble is getting a bit big) some of you might want to try and draw the posters from this story. It's cool if you do, just let me know about it so I can check it out. **

**Thank you again for loving my story as much as you did. It was really fun getting to read all of your reactions to it. It turned out to be a way better story than I'd originally planned, mostly because band and other stuff made me totally not care how crazy things got. I'm pretty sure Draco is now a pawn of my imagination, since I completely changed his character. Or Ember did. She's cool like that. Now, every time I listen to Goo Goo Dolls, I think of these two, especially the song Black Balloon.  
><strong>

**The sequel I'm thinking up is after Hogwarts and after the war, so if you guys want to go check it out, put me on Author Alert or something.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Lina Cross**


End file.
